The new girl
by Miss-Sezzie
Summary: Sango always hung out with her brothers till a new girl came along. they were best friends till inuyasha meet this new girl..
1. Chapter 1

One day in a small town in japan there lived a girl by the name of Sango, she had long dark brown hair with light blonde streaks and dark chocolate brown eyes and was 16 years old, she was wearing a pair of black mini shorts and a black and white stripped boob tube with yellow thongs on. She was walking down the street with her four brothers and their names were Kohaku, Sessomaru, kouga and Inuyasha. Kohaku was the youngest at age 14 and had short black hair tied in a ponytail and dark brown eyes, Sessomaru was the oldest at the age of 18 and he had long hair down to he's lower back and it was pure silver and he had golden eyes and was the older twin to Inuyasha. Kouga had long black hair that he wore in a high ponytail and light blue eyes and was age 17 and last but no least was Inuyasha, he was 17 and had long hair down to he's lower back which was also silver and golden eyes and had white fluffy dog ears on the top of he's head.

Sango didn't have many girlfriends she mostly hung out with her brothers because all the girls that Sango knew were all girly girls and were into shopping and make-up when Sango was a tom boy. As the group were walking home from the park they saw that there was a truck pulled up outside the house next door to theirs.

"Hhmm, i wonder who is moving into that house next door to ours" questioned Kouga

"yea, hey guys let's go see who it is" Replied Sango

"Nah not me i gotta go and do my homework" Answered Inuyasha

"and i just don't want to" relpied Sessomaru as he walked off

"well i guess it's just us guys then" smiled Kouga

As they approached the front door a young girl by the looks of her she looked about 14 ran out of the front door and right past the 3 suprised teens.

"RIN, get back here" Yelled a women's voice

As Sango knocked on the door a young girl walked out and smiled at them.She had long brown hair with red and black streaks through it and had big round blue green eyes she was 16 years old, she was wearing a pair of white mini shorts and a black shirt that said "FOOTBALL ROCKS" in white.

"Hello, may i help you" Questioned the girl

"oh, hi my name is Sango, these are my brothers Kohaku and Kouga and we live next door and we thought that we would come and greet you and your family into the neighbourhood" Replied Sango

"thank you, My name is Kagome, the girl that you saw before was Rin and i have two more sisters named Ayame and Kikyo and a brother named Miroku, they are around her some where"smiled Kagome.

"wow you have a big family Kagome, i have 2 more brothers Inuyasha and Sessomaru but they are at home" Replied Sango

"cool"

"Kagome, may i tell you something?" Asked Kouga

"yea sure"

you are the most beautiful girl that i have ever met" Replied Kouga

"Th thank you kouga" stampered a shocked Kagome

SMACK

"Don't worry about him, he gets like that with every pretty girl that he meets" smiled Sango

" ok, i have a brother who is just that same" laughed kagome

The two girls laughed and talked for over an hour and became close friends very quickly. It was 4.30 and the girls had nothing else to talk about.

"Hey Sango, do you wanna play footy with me?" questioned Kagome

"You like footy?" replied Sango

"yea i love it" smiled Kagome

"ok yea i would love to play footy eith you Kagome" answered Sango

As the two girls were playing footy (well throwing the footy to one another) Inuyasha decided to go for a walk to the store to get a movie.

"Going long"Yelled Sango

"i got it" yelled Kagome

Kagome ran for the ball and missed it by an inch and instead of catching it, the ball smacked someone in the head

SMACK

This is my first chapter so if you like it say so if you dont then of course say so but please REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own inuyasha..

Sango ran over to see if Inuyasha was ok becasue he had been knocked out by the ball.

"omg, i'm so sorry i didn't mean to"Said Kagome

"don't worry about it, inuyasha is strong he is just over reacting at the moment" Replied Sango

"ok then" Whispered Kagome

Ten minutes later Inuyasha woke up..

"Aarrgghh, my head" Mumbled Inuyasha

"Don't be a baby inuyasha" Said an annoyed Sango

"Feh, who hit me with the football anyway?" Growled Inuyasha obviously angry

Sango pointed over at Kagome and called her over.

"Kagome come over here" Yelled Sango

"How dare some ugly wench throw a ball at me" Inuyasha thought

"Yes Sango?" Answered Kagome

"this is my brother Inuyasha" Sango said as she introduced Kagome to Inuyasha

"Hello, inuyasha, i'm very sorry that i threw the ball at your head" replied Kagome

As inuyasha went to yell at her he saw how beautiful she was and he suddenly lost all of he's angry throughts.

"Hey, how you doing?" Inuyasha replied cooly

"I'm fine thanks, hows your head?" Questioned Kagome

"oh that, its nothing, it didn't even hurt, its all good" smiled Inuyasha

This made Kagome blush and Sango just looked at her new friend and rolled her eyes and walked off.

INUYASHA'S POV

As i turned to yell at the girl who threw the ball at my head, because i was furious and no one can throw at ball at my head and just get away with it, i looked up and saw the most beautiful angelic face that i have ever seen. Sango had said that the girl's name was Kagome so all of my anger gone i just smiled and started chatting the gorgeous beauty up. About half an hour later we had ran out of things to say and then all of a sudden.

"KAGOME DINNER" yelled a older sounding woman

"Sorry Inuyasha, i gotta go and have tea, tell you what i'll see you tomorrow" Smiled Kagome

"yea see you tomorrow" I waved

as i turned to leave i heard Kagome yell

" Hey inuyasha tell Sango to bring her footy over and we can all play at the park tomorrow"

"will do" i yelled back.

As i entered the house everyone was staring at me.

"inuyasha don't go getting cocky with Kagome now, you have a girlfriend" Said Kouga

" I won't.. hey how do you know her Kouga?" I questioned

" I met her before you, when we were with Sango" Replied Kouga and walked off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& KAGOME'S POV &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As i entered my house i saw everyone sitting at the table.

"about time sis" said Miroku

" Shut up roku" I mumbled

Changing my mood i smiled and said

"anyway, what's for tea?"

" your favourite, pork and beans" Replied Kikyo

"awsum!!!"

I loved it when mum made pork and beans, it consisted of pork marinated in soya sauce with beans and you mix rice in with it, it was the best. ( it really is nice you should try it)

After dinner i helped mum wash the dishes and then i went up to have a shower.

I had to share a room with Kikyo which i didn't really mind because the house was a little small, Kikyo had dark brown hair that went up to her shoulders and had purple streaks and had brown eyes she was16, Rin had long black hair and had brown eyes and was aged 14 and shared a room with Ayame, she had red hair that went up to her shoulders and had green eyes and was aged 15 and last was miroku he was the oldest and had a room to himself, he had dark brown hair tied in a low pony tail and purple eyes he was 17. As i got into the shower i put the stereo on and popped in a cd called " Give it up to me" by Sean Paul

( i love that song)

As i got out i walked into my joined room and saw that Kikyo was sitting on her bed reading a magazine, she looked up when i walked into the room.

"Hey" smiled Kikyo

"Hey" i replied

I walked up to my drawer and pulled out a pair of black silk pj bottoms and a white singlet and put them on, as a was brushing my hair i noticed that Kikyo was staring at me.

"What?" i said

"Oh, nothing" Kikyo said back as she smiled

"It's not nothing, i know that look, what do you want?" I questioned

"Well..."

"Well what" I practically yelled at her

"Can i please do your hair??" Begged Kikyo

Oh no, no chance in hell i'm letting you get anywhere near my hair, with your curling thing or the straightening one" I said back

"Oh please, come on sis" Begged Kikyo once more

"No No No, end of discussion" I said as i folded my arms.

"Fine then, my hairproducts are too good for your ugly hair anyway"Kikyo Yelled

"As if i care" I screamed back at her

"SHUT UP"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES, YES ,YES"

"NO, NO, NO"

" GIRLS QUIT FIGHTING" Yelled our mother

"NO"

"YES"

Next minute Miroku walked in and looked at us half asleep.

"Can you two shut the hell up, some of us are trying to sleep" Yelled miroku groggly

"Sorry roku" i said

"yea sorry"

"that's alright, just please don't fight anymore" Replied Miroku as he left the room.

Kikyo and i just glared at one another and got into bed and went to sleep.

2nd chapter done on my first story. Please Review Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY.

RING RING RING

"AaRrGgHh, Kagome answer the phone will ya" Mumbled Kikyo

"Ok ok"Replied Kagome

"Hurry up"

"Hello?" Kagome asked

"Hey Kagome"

"Oh hey Sango, what's happening?" Kagome questioned

"Well.. are going to come to the park or what?"

"Yeah of course i am" Kagome replied

"Well hurry up and get ready i'll be over with the guys in half an hour" Said Sango

"Ok then, oh and by the way i'm going to bring Miroku, Ayame and Rin ok" Kagome said as she yawned

"Ok the more the merrier, cya soon"

"ok" Kagome said as she hung up the phone.

Kagome got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom to have a shower, hearing everyone else awake Kagome popped another cd into the cd player the song was Cal me When Your Sober By Evanescence

5 minutes later Kagome got out of the shower and went into her room to get dressed, she turned on the light and woke up Kikyo in the process.

"Do you mind, Kagome?" Mumbled Kikyo

"Nope, not at all, you should get up anyway" Kagome Replied

Kagome picked out a pair of black mini shorts and a red tee with the words IT'S ONLY ILLEGAL WHEN YOU GET CAUGHT

She also put her hair up in a high pony tail and put a pair of runners on.

"See ya later sis" Kagome yelled to Kikyo as she ran down the stairs.

Hey Ma" Smiled Kagome

"Hey daught"Smiled Lisa (mum)

Morning Kagome"said the 3 teens sitting at the table

"Morning you guys, hey i got a question, you guys wanna come to the park to play some footy?" Kagome asked

Hell yea" Replied Miroku

"Yea"

"sure"

"ok then after breakfast we will leave ok" Kagome said

As Kagome was stacking the dishes in the sink there was a knock at the door.

DING DONG

"I'll get it" Yelled Miroku

As Miroku answered the door he saw the most beautiful, hot, looking girl that he had ever seen.

"Hi"

As Miroku looked at the girl in the door way, she was wearing a pair of dark green mini shorts and a blue singlet that said THAT'S HOT written in green.

"Hello, sweet thang, what brings you to my house this fine day?"Replied Miroku

"I'm here for Kagome, my name is Sango" She replied

"Oh, ok, may i ask you a question my fair beauty?" Asked Miroku

"Um, ok" Replied Sango

"Will you bear my child?"

SMACK

"You pervert" Yelled Sango

"Oh hey Sango, you ready to go to the park or what?" Asked Kagome

"yea i am, um what about him?"

"Oh, Miroku, don't worry about him, he'll catch up, oh and by the way these are my sisters, Rin and Ayame" Smiled Kagome

"Hello" Replied Sango

"Hey" Smiled the two girls

"Ok, then lets go"

As they were walking to the park they heard someone yelling.

"GIRLS"

They all turned around and saw that it was Miroku so they stopped and waited for him.

Stopping when he got to them he said.

"Gee you guys thanks for waiting for me" panted Miroku

"No problem bro" Said Rin

Smiling Ayame said

"Come on, lets get to the park, i'm itching to play some sport"

"Dido" Replied Kagome

As the girls and Miroku arrived at the park they saw Inuyasha, Kouga, Sessomaru and Kohaku sitting under a big shady tree.

"Yo guys over here"Yelled Sango

As the boys looked up they saw Sango, Kagome and 2 other girls and another boy tagging along behind them.

INUYASHA'S POV

As i looked up at the voice that called out to us i saw that it was Sango, Kagome, 2 more girls and a dude.

"Hey, Inuyasha" Smiled Kagome

" Hey good- looking" i smiled back at her

Kagome blushed a bright red colour and that made me smirk.

"Hey you guys"

Hey lil sis" replied Kouga

"Can we please play footy now?" Asked Kohaku

"Crap, i forgot the football, be right back" Said Sango

As Sango took off i wanted to have a talk to Kagome in private but fate just wouldn't allow it.

"No, no Miroku put me down" Laughed Kagome

As i saw this strange man picking up Kagome i started to get a bit jealous, then he started chasing her around the park and they were both laughing and then all of a sudden they stopped.

"No Miroku, don't you dare" Warned Kagome

"Here i come" Yelled the man named Miroku

The next thing i knew the guy had spear tackled her to the ground, that's when i lost it.

I got up and walked towards the guy that laid planted on top of Kagome, i picked him up by the collar and yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT KAGOME LIKE THAT, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT"

"Umm, what?"

" I SAID GET OFF"

Then he got off and Kagome was laughing, i looked at her weirdly and asked

"umm, Kagome, are you alright?"

"Haha..haha"

"You two mind explaining this to me??" I questioned

"I would never hurt Kagome, she is my baby sister" Replied Miroku

"Oh"

I had to sit down, this infomation was so suprising and shocking to me, Kagome never told me she had a brother, i looked up at the pair and they were both grinning at me and i had to look away, i was so embarassed.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"What was that you said Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome

"I said i was sorry"

"It's alright, dude" Replied Miroku

"It is" I Asked confused

"Guys do that to me and Kags all the time" Said Miroku

"Yeah, no sweat Inuyasha" Smiled Kagome

I got up and walked away, i just wanted to alone, at least till Sango got back with the footy, hopefully by then i'll be over the shock.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() NORMAL POV ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As Kagome saw Inuyasha get up and walk away she felt a bit bad but she didn't follow him she left him to be by himself for a while.

"Hey guys i'm back" Yelled Sango

"About time" Yelled Kohaku and Rin together, as they noticed they looked away and blushed.

"Hey, Where's Inuyasha??" Questioned Sango

"Omg, you should of seen it, it was fucking funny as, Miroku was chasing Kagome around, and then he spear tackled her and Inuyasha got angry and got up and started yelling the shit out of Miroku" Laughed Kouga

"Why?"

"Because he fell on her and Inuyasha thought that Miroku hurt her, he was going to beat the shit out of him, but he saw that Kagome was laughing" Continued Kohaku

"And"

"And Miroku told Inuyasha that he was Kagome's brother and that he would never hurt her and that was it" Finished Sesshomaru emtionless

"Oh" replied Sango

"Don't worry about it Sango it happens all the time with all sorts of guys that have the hots for Kagome" Said Rin

That made Kagome blush a red crimson colour.

"Oh look Rin you went and got her embarassed" Laughed Miroku

"Shut up Miroku" Yelled Kagome

"So are we going to play or just sit here talking" Said Sesshomaru

"Play of course" Said Kagome

"I'll go get Inuyasha, then we can start" Replied Sango

5 minutes later the group saw Sango and Inuyasha walking back form the far end of the park and they all got fired up for their first and definatly not last game of footy.

3rd chapter done. Hope you guys like it, just so you no i'm making this story up as i go along from the top of my head. hehe i'm special lol

PLZ REVIEW REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the Monday after they had played their first footy match and it was the frist day for Kagome, Rin, Kikyo, Miroku and Ayame at their new school and they were all excited.

KAGOME'S POV

As i woke up from the loud noise of the alarm clock i saw that Kikyo's bed was empty and i almost had a heart attack, Kikyo never woke up this early let alone before me.

I got up to open the curtain and saw the the sun was shining and the shy was blue and i turned around and saw that Kikyo was standing in the door way with her hair dripping and wrapped in a towel.

"Will you just get dressed already" I said still tired

"Gee, someone is grouchy this morning?" Said a overly happy Kikyo

"I'm just angry that you got in the shower before me and that you took so long" I growled

"Get over it, it's free now, so hurry up before someone else takes it" Said Kikyo

I took off towards the shower without saying anything back to Kikyo, i shut the door and put a cd into the cd player the song was called I write sins not tragedies by Panic at the disco and got into the shower.

10 minutes later i got out and walked into my room to get dressed and what i saw at the moment almost killed me, it was Kikyo and she was wearing the most hideous clothes i have ever seen in my life.

"What the Fuck are you wearing" I practically screamed at her

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" Said Kikyo

"Fuck no"

Kikyo was wearing a purple mini mini skirt and her ass was almost hanging out the bottom and she was wearing a pink mini top that just covered her tits and said Cutie in purple and had a black pair of high high boots on.

"Your just jealous" Pouted Kikyo

"Umm, no" i said

Finally getting over my shock i went to pick my own outfit out. I pulled out a black belt top with the words DON'T GIVE ME YOUR ATTITUDE I ALREADY HAVE ONE in green and a pair of white mini shorts and also put on her black choker necklace. I brushed my har and left it down and turned to face Kikyo.

" What are you wearing?" Asked Kikyo

" Normal clothes, unlike the skanky clothes that you are wearing" I said back

" These are hot on me"

" Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...hahahahahahahaha...hahahaha"

" WHAT??" questioned Kikyo

When i finally stopped laughing i looked up at her from where i was rolling around on the floor.

" They don't look hot on you, you ass is almost haging out the bottom of your skirt, and you look like a fucking hooker!!" I said back to her.

" Like i said before, your just jealous" Kikyo said as she stormed out of the room, that just made me crack up laughing again.

When i finally stopped laughing Ayame and Rin walked in and sat on the end of my bed.

"You two look nice" i said

Ayame had a pair of 3 quater army pants on and a green singlet on and Rin had a pair of dark blue jeans on and a yellow blue tube on and they both had black thongs on.

"Thanks, at least we don't look like Kikyo" Smiled Rin

"She is such a tart" Said Ayame

"Yep thats our sis, come on lets go have breakfast" I said

"Ok" they said together

NORMAL POV

When Kagome, Ayame and Rin got down the stairs they heard their mother yelling at Kikyo.

"You are not to wear that skirt to school Kikyo and that is that"

"But ma it's my first day and i want to look hot and sexy" Said Kikyo

" You can look hot Kikyo but not in the clothes that you are wearing now, you look like a slut" Yelled their mother

All of the teens looked shocked they had never heard their mother swear before, Kikyo must of pissed her off.

" Fine, i'll go and change" Sooked Kikyo

2 minutes later Kikyo came down in the same skanky top on but instead of the skirt she had a pair of tight light blue jeans on.

"Much better, you at least look descent now darling" Smiled her mother

After the little argument between Lisa and Kikyo Kagome finally noticed what Miroku was wearing.

"Very nice Roku" Smiled Kagome

"Thanks sis"

Miroku was wearing a pair of loose black jeans a purple muscle shirt and a black gangster jacket over top.

Then there was the door bell rang

DING DONG

"i'll get it" Yelled Ayame.

"Hey Ayame, are you guys ready for school?" Smiled Sango

"Totally, i'll go get the others"

"Hey Sango" Said Kagome

"Hello Kags"

"You look nice today Sango" Complimented Kagome

Sango was wearing a pair of 3 quater jeans and a red singlet that said ROCK ON in black.

"Thanks" Smiled Sango

"Hey ladies, where is Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku

"At home... gee you two have become close friends all of a sudden ay" Replied Sango

"Thats boys for you Sango" Smiled Ayame

"Yeah, lets get to school before we are late" Said Sango

As they entered the school they saw Kouga, Sesshmaru, Kohaku and a couple of other guys hanging around a big shady tree, they walked past and went towards the front office to get their class schedules.

After they got their class schedules they went to their home room, Kagome was in the same homeroom as Sango and Ayame and Rin were in the same homeroom as Kouga, Sesshomaru and Kohaku.

as the teacher was reading out the roll Kagome heard Inuyasha and Miroku's names and noticed that they werent there.

"Umm, Sango, where is Inuyasha?, cos where ever he is Miroku is too" Questioned Kagome

"Well.."

Just as Sango was going to answer her question the door to the classroom slamed open and there stood Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Sorry we are late" Smiled Inuyasha

"Yes, we apologise" Said Miroku

"Speak of the devil" Mumbled Kagome

Miroku looked over at Kagome and saw that she wasn't happy so he just looked away. After homeroom Miroku waited for Kagome.

"Sorry i was late sis" Said Miroku

"Thats alright but dont do it again, or i'll be mad" Said Kagome sternly

"Hello Kagome" Inuyasha said with his gorgeous smile that he knew Kagome loved

"Hi Inuyasha" Said Kagome and walked off

"Gee, whats her problem?" Asked Inuyasha

She hates it when i get into mischief and are late to any of my classes" Replied Miroku

"That girl needs to loosen up" Said Inuyasha

"Tell that to her not me" Miroku said

LUNCH TIME.

It was lunch time and Kagome, Rin, Ayame and Miroku were sitting at Sango's table with all the boys, but one guy was missing.

"Guys, where is Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome

"He is with Tara" Replied Sessohamru (Sorry cnt spell it) coldly

"Who is Tara?" Said Kagome

"He's girlfriend" Sango said

"Oh"

"I'm sorry Kagome i no you like him" Said Sango

"Huh..oh dont worry about it, i have a boyfriend anyway" Smiled Kagome

Sango didn't buy it she knew that Kagome was just saying that so everyone would think that she wasn't upset.

10 minutes later Kagome's phone rang.

"Hello"

"Yea sure, i'm at Shikon high"

"Ok then"

Yea bye"

Kagome hung the phone up.

"Who was that" Asked Sango

"Oh nobody" Smiled Kagome.

DIN DING DING

"Looks like lunch is over" Said Kohaku

"Yea"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

WALKING HOME...

Kagome was walking home with Sango...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& KAGOMES POV &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As i was walking home with Sango i heard someone yelling out to me.

"KAGOME"

I turned around and saw that it was Inuyasha and some girl.

"Hey Inuyasha and Tara" Said Sango

"Oh so this is Tara? Its nice to meet you" I smiled and shook her hand.

Tara had fair skin and had light blonde hair and had hazel eyes and was wearing a pair of straight leg jeans and a yellow halter neck top that had flowers on it.

"Hi, its nice to meet you too Kagome" Tara smiled back

I looked at her confused

"Inuyasha told me" She laughed

"Oh right" i said.

"Thank you so much for that Inuyasha" I said sarcastically

"No problem Kags" Smiled Inuyasha

Next minute i felt a pair of hands wrap around my eyes and i screamed.

"Kagome are you alright?" Asked Tara

"Get off of Kagome you creep" Yelled Inuyasha

As i turned around and looked up i got suprised.

"OMG" I screamed

"What is it Kagome" Questioned Inuyasha

I didn't answer him back i just hugged the stranger and he started laughing.

"I missed you too, Kags"

I think i'll leave it there for now. i no ay!! i'm a naughty girl for leaving a cliffy for you all

but plz REVIEW REVIEW Peace out!!


	5. Chapter 5

CONTINUING...

...NORMAL POV ...

"I missed you more, Jake" Smiled Kagome

"Um..excuse me, but do you mind telling us who this creep is" Questioned Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, Jake is not a creep, he is my boyfriend" Replied Kagome

"WHAT!!!" Yelled Inuyasha

"Hey dude, calm down there a bit, like Kagome said, i'm her boyfriend" Smiled Jake

"Hi Jake, my name is Sango i'm he's brother" Said Sango while pointing to Inuyasha.

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you Sango, i have heard alot about you" Replied Jake

"Oh really? I haven't heard anything about you" Sango said and looked at Kagome

"Yasha, can we please go now i'm going to be late for the mall" Sooked Tara

"WHAT!!!" Inuyasha continued

"Ok ok everyone, SHUT UP!!!!" Screamed Kagome

Then everyone shut up and looked towards Kagome expecting an answer.

"Ok now Inuyasha, Tara you just go about your buisness and we will too, ok" Said Kagome

"Finally" Replied Tara

"Feh" Mumbled Inuyasha

"See you tomorrow, Inuyasha, Tara" Waved Kagome

They all walked off in different directions, Sango, Kagome and Jake going back to Kagome's house and Inuyasha going with Tara to the mall for clothes shopping.

NEXT DAY...

Kagome woke up and saw that Kikyo was still asleep in bed so she decided to play aa prank on her.

5 minutes later Ksgome walked into the room with a bucket full of something, something yellow in colour and poured over Kikyo.

"AARRGGHHH" Screamed Kikyo

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Laughed Kagome

"What did you throw on me, you cow" Seethed Kikyo

"Oh nothing but mouldy custard...hahahahahahahahaha" Giggled Kagome

"I'm going to kill you..you bitch" Screamed a furious Kikyo

As Kikyo got out of her bed Kagome got up and ran straight for the bathroom, she made it just in time and locked the door.

DOWN STAIRS...

"Looks like Kagome and Kikyo are fighting" Said Miroku

"Again" Finished Ayame

"when are those two ever going to learn" Lisa said while shaking her head.

BACK UPSTAIRS...

"Kagome, hurry up in the shower already, before this stuff drys" Yelled Kikyo

Kagome just ignored her sister and threw the cd Wind it up By Gwen Stephani into the cd player and turned it up full blast.

10 minutes later Kagome got out of the shower and walked right past Kikyo without saying a word, just smirking at her and went to get dressed.

Kikyo just gave Kagome greasies as she walked past and quickly hopped into the shower.

Kagome opened her closet and grabbed a pair of light blue skinny leg jeans, a black singlet that said "WHATEVER IT IS I DIDN'T DO IT" on the front in white and "SHE DID" on the back and she also grabbed a pair of black thongs and a choker necklace.

After that she brushed her hair and for a change she put her hair in a high pony tail.

Next minute Kikyo walked in and for the first time that morning she was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Kagome

"I decided to forgive you for throwing gross custard on me" Replied Kikyo

"You are?"

"Yes"

"Ok then" Said Kagome

Kikyo walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of blue mini shorts and a white singlet that said HOT in blue and grabbed a pair of high heels and walked out leaving a shocked Kagome behind.

WALKING TO SCHOOL...

"Hey guys have you seen Sango?" Asked Kagome

"She will be late, she has a doctors appointment" Replied Kohaku

"Oh ok then"

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again

"At school" Sesshomaru replied coldly

"Oh"

DURING CLASS...

"I'm so bored, i am really bored..bored bored bored" Sang Kagome

"Miss Kagome, is there something that you would like to share with the class?" Yelled the teacher

"Yes, as a matter of fact, i'm bored" Replied Kagome

"Deal with it" said the teacher

"What if i don't want to deal with it" replied Kagome

"One word.. Detention" Screamed the Teacher

"Anything has to be better then this crap" Mumbled Kagome as she walked out of the classroom.

Kagome arrived at detention and was suprised to see that no other then Sango was sitting in there sleeping, Kagome turned the handle and slammed the door open in hope to wake Sango up and it did.

"Huh, where am i?" Asked a half sleeping Sango

"In detention" Replied Kagome

"Oh... caught me in here did ya?" asked Sango

"What do you mean?.. i got sent here" Asked a confused Kagome

"Well... i wasn't really at the doctors, i was here in detention, and i was here because i threw mud at the principal a week ago...so now i have detention for 4 weeks" Sango said out of breath

"Oh.. then why weren't you in here yesterday??" Questioned Kagome

"because i had an excuse, showing you around the school" Said Sango matter of factly

"Oh"

"So Kagome, why are you in here?" Asked Sango

"Well, i refused to do work in class so i got sent here" Said Kagome

"Kool" Smiled Sango

In the next 20 minutes the two girls saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame in detention, everyone was talking and chatting except for Inuyasha, he was ignoring everyone, especially Kagome.

"Umm, Inuyasha, why aren't you talking to me?" Asked Kagome

"Are you really that dumb, you should already know why" Growled Inuyasha

"Excuse me!!" Replied a shocked Kagome

"You heard me" Said Inuyasha

" Hell yeah i heard you... now you hear me mister, i didn't have to tell you jack shit about my boyfriend, i have only known you for 2 weeks i don't have to tell you everything, and besides when you never told me about Tara, you never heard me complain" Fumed Kagome

"Feh" was all Inuyasha said

Kagome just got angry and stormed off.

"Inuyasha, your so selfish and mean" Yelled Sango

"Whatever" Mumbled Inuyasha

Sango walked off after Kagome to comfort her and to make her feel better.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Asked Sango

"Yea, i'm fine, Inuyasha is just such an ass"

"Try living with him" Mumbled Sango

That just made Kagome laugh.

"Oh and by the way Sango, i love what your wearing" Smiled Kagome

Sango was wearing a pair of red mini shorts and a white singlet that had blue stripes on it and had a black headband on.

"Thanks" Smiled Sango

As the two girls were walking back into the class room they saw that there was no one in the detention room, they got freaked out and took off running, as they got there they both stood there amazed because what they saw shocked them both.

I'll leave it there, sori its another CLiFfY!! i so could not help my self!! next chapter will be up soon. Plz REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW Peace out!!


	6. Chapter 6

What Sango and Kagome saw shocked them both….

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doin with this skank?" yelled Sango

"What does it look like I'm making out with her" replied Inuyasha

"KIKYO!!" Screamed Kagome

"You two know each other?" questioned Inuyasha

"Yea kikyo is my sister" replied Kagome

"Omg, Inuyasha you just made out with Kagome's sister" Said

That shocked and surprised Inuyasha so much that he had to seat down and process this new information.

"So Kagome, I guess someone does like my outfit" Replied Kikyo as she walked off laughing

"Slut" whispered Kagome

"So that was good wasn't it Inuyasha?" Questioned Sango

"Feh" was all that Inuyasha could say

Kagome just walked away without looking back at Inuyasha and Inuaysha just looked up at Kagome walking away.

"Your such a loser Inuyasha" Said Sango and ran after Kagome.

After school Kagome was walking home with her boyfriend Jake and Sango when she saw that Inuyasha and Tara were walking up in front of them.

Kagome wasn't even going to bother because she wasn't in the mood to deal with Inuyasha.

"Yo, Inuyasha" Yelled Jake

Kagome was shocked to hear that he boyfriend was calling out to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and saw that it was Jake that was calling out to him.

"Hey, what's happenin' bro" Asked Inuyasha

"Not much I just hung out with my girl" Smiled Jake

"Cool" answered Inuyasha

"I bet you got up to a lot more lately hey Inuyasha?" Smirked Kagome.

"No not really i havent been up to much at all, Kagome" Growled Inuyasha

"Whatever keeps you sleeping at night" Replied Kagome.

"Feh"

"Hey Jake, i gotta go now i'll see you later on tonight ok babe" Said Kagome

"Ok then sexi, see ya" Jake replied with a kiss.

This just made Inuyasha angry but he still kept it to himself because he wanted to make friends with KAgome's boyfriend and then get to Kagome.

KAGOME"S POV

As i was walking home after leaving Jake all i could think about was seeing Inuyasha with my slutty sister Kikyo, how could Inuyasha do that to Tara she was such a nice girl, not to mention that she was heaps pretty. And with my sister of all people.

I entered my house and saw Kikyo sitting on the couch watching some show on tv i just glared at her and walked up to my room.

I threw my bag onto my bed and went to have a nice hot bath to soak my bones, just before i got into the bath my phone rang.

RING RING

"Hello" i said

"Hey babe, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much"

"Want to go and catch a movie with me?"

"Yeah sure, i got nothing else better to do" i said

"Ok then i'll pick u up at 7, ok"

"Ok then"

"Bye babe"

"Bye" i said as hung up the phone.

So i guess i'd have to cut my bath time down just a bit.

"I walked into the bathrom and popped a cd into the cd player and it was Famous last words By my chemical romance.

I was in the bath for 20 minutes or until the water went cold and then i went into my room and picked out an outfit to wear on my date with Jake, i hadnt been on a date with him in a long time so i thought that i might dress up a bit for him.

I looked through my closet and found a nice black dress but i wasn't sure so i called for back up.

"Ayame, Rin can you guys come here please" i yelled

2 minutes later the two girls were on my bed.

"I need your help i dont know what to wear on my date with Jake" i said

"Omg, Jake is here, i haven't seen that kid in a long time"


	7. Chapter 7

Continuing with chapter 6……

"I missed him so much" Said Ayame

"Yeah same here, how come you didn't tell us that he was back Kagome?" asked Rin

"I'm sorry you guys it's just that I have been so busy lately that I have forgotten to tell you both"

"That's ok" smiled Rin

"So what do you need help with?" asked Ayame

"I don't know what to wear on my date tonight, can you two please help??" begged Kagome

"Yeah of course we can, so what did you have in mind?" Questioned Ayame

"Well I had this little plain black dress in mind but I'm not really sure" Kagome said

Ayame and Rin walked over to Kagome's closet and looked inside, throwing things as they were going.

"Ok we have decided on what we think that you should wear tonight" Said Rin

"Ok then show me what it is" Replied Kagome nervously

"Ok then here it is" Smiled Rin

The two girls held out a dark green halter neck top dress that had a big diamond broche in the centre just below her breasts and it had beautiful black flowers on the bottom that glittered in the light, it was knee high.

"Oh I don't know you guys" Questioned Kagome

"Oh come on sis, you will look beautiful and it is for Jake, he will love it and you know it" Smiled Ayame

"Oh ok then I will just this once" Said Kagome

"Cool and I get to do your hair and your make up" Giggled Rin

Kagome really didn't want to wear makeup but she that when she was with her two sisters that they wouldn't give up until they got what they wanted.

An hour later Kagome had her hair curled in gorgous ringlets and had light green eye shadow on that matched her dress, as well as eyeliner and mascara. The two girls were happy with there work so they just stood there and smiled at their sister.

"So how do I look you guys?" Asked Kagome

"You look beautiful" Said a happy Ayame

"Oh but wait… one last thing" said Rin

She walked over to Kagome's mirror and saw a pair of pretty black earring for her to wear, she walked back over to Kagome and put them on her.

"There we go, now we are all finished" Smiled the two girls happy with there results.

DOWN STAIRS

Lisa was sitting at the table reading the newspaper when there was a knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming" Yelled Lisa.

As Lisa answered the door she got the shock of her life.

"Omg, Jake what a nice surprise to see you, its been such a long time, pleas come in and take a seat" Smiled Lisa

"thank you Mrs Higursi (sorry dnt no how 2 spell her last name)

"So what brings you here??" Asked Lisa

"Well I have a date with Kagome"

"Oh ok then I will go get her for you" Replied Lisa"

"thank you"

UPSTAIRS

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Said Kagome

"Um, Kagome Darlin….."

But Lisa could not finish her sentence because what she saw shocked her, she saw her daughter standing in her room in the most beautiful gown and with her hair done and with make up on.

"what is it mum?" asked Kagome

"Oh sorry, its just that you look so beautiful darling" Complimented Lisa

"Oh thank you mum" Blushed Kagome

"Oh and by the way, Jake is down stairs" Said Lisa and walked away.

"Oh goody Jake is down stairs" Smiled Ayame and ran to go and see him

"Now Kagome you stay here and we will come and get you in a minute, ok?" Said Rin

"Ok then"

DOWNSTAIRS

"JAKE" yelled Ayame and ran up to him for a hug.

"Hey Ayame It has been a while hasn't it" Smiled Jake

"sure has" Replied Ayame

Next minute down comes Rin and ran up to Jake and also embraced him in a big hug.

"Hey how have you been, squirt?" asked Jake

"I have been fine, and done call me squirt, you know that I don't like it" Grumbled Rin

"yep and that is why I do it" Smiled Jake

Next minute the front door swung open and in walked Miroku with he's school bag in his hand.

"Hey roku, what happened to you??" Questioned Rin

"Detention" Was the only word that Miroku said until he saw Jake/

"Hey Jake, weren't you suppose to be in detention too today?" Asked Miroku

"Oh yea dude but I snuck out of that because I have a date with Kagome" Replied Jake

"Oh ok then"

"Hey wait, what do you mean detention? You mean that you two got to the same school? How long have you been here for anyway Jake? "Growled Ayame

"Well…." Started Jake but miroku finished him

"Well yea he does go to the same school as me and he das been going to that school for like 3 weeks now" Finished Miroku

"And you didn't even bother to come and visit us??" Sooked Rin

"Sorry girls" Said Jake

"Jake, will you please put this on" Said Lisa as she walked into the room with a tuxedo

"Why??" questioned Jake

"Just do it!!" Growled Rin and Ayame

"Ok ok calm down don't hurt me" Replied Jake

5 minutes later Jake walks out in a tuxedo.

"now can you please tell me what is going on?" Said a frustrated Jake

"Ok you can come down now Kagome" Yelled Rin

As Jake saw Kagome walk down the stairs he was gob smacked, he thought that he was looking at beautiful angel in green, he could not believe how beautiful Kagome looked, he was speechless.

"Wow sis, you look pretty tonight" Said Miroku

"Thanks roku" smiled Kagome

Jake getting he's breathe back took Kagome by the hand and said,

"You look so beautiful tonight Kagome

"thank you Jake, and you look very handsome"

"thank you"

As they left for the restaurant Jake forgot to tell Kagome one very important thing, and I don't think that she is going to be very happy about it, but Jake couldn't say no.

As the couple arrived at the restaurant Kagome saw someone that she wasn't very please to see, she just turned and looked at Jake.

"Jake, what is he doing here??" Growled Kagome

Well that's it for now, yep I left a cliffy lol peace


	8. Chapter 8

Jake looked up at Kagome and smiled.

"Welll…."

"Well what" yelled Kagome

"The guy was being so nice to me and I just couldn't say no to him so I invited him and his girlfriend along on our date" Said Jake scared shitless

"Oh, great just fucking great, this just made my night so much better" Growled Kagome

"I'm sorry babe, cant we just go in there and have a good time? The four of us together?" pleaded Jake

"Oh I guess that I could do that, but you owe me" said Kagome as she got out of the car.

INUYASHA'S POV

As I saw Kagome walk off I saw that Jake was eger to ask me something so I just looked at him.

"Hey bro is there something that you would like to ask me?" I said

"Yeah, there is, I was wondering if you and your girlfriend would like to come on a double date with myself and Kagome?" Asked Jake

I just stood there and made it look like I was thinking had about it, but really I already knew what my answer was going to be, I would never miss a opportunity to be around Kagome, either being by myself or with other people.

So a few minutes later I looked at Jake,

"Yea we would love to come on a date with you and Kagome, thanks for the offer" I said

"Cool as then, its at the zest restaurant and its at 7pm so, we'll see you both there" Said Jake and walked off

I just smiled at him as I saw him get further and further away, the guy is not going to have Kagome for much longer, I'll make sure of it.

Grabbing Tara's hand I went to get ready for tonight and our double date.

I told Tara to dress nicely as we are going to a fancy restaurant for dinner.

She was so excited that she had to buy a new dress, I just let her go and went home to get ready myself.

NORMAL POV

As Inuyasha and Tara stood outside of the restaurant they saw Jake's car pull up and then they saw Kagome yelling at Jake and Inuyasha just smiled hoping that she was yelling about him.

Inuyasha thought that they were taking too long so he just looked around and Tara just stood there waiting for them both.

"Oh my goodness, Kagome looks so beautiful" Gasped Tara

Inuyasha looked up and saw the most beautiful and stunning creature he had ever seen in his life, he was speechless, and was sure that he was drooling too.

Kagome got to the pair and smiled at Tara and told her that she looked nice in her black boob tube dress, then she looked at Inuyasha who just stood there staring at Kagome with wide eyes and glared at him.

"Um, Inuyasha are you right there?" Questioned Kagome

"Feh, I'm fine" Said Inuyasha

"Hey bro, glad that you made it" Said Jake

"Yea me too" Said Inuyasha

"So let's go and eat" Said Tara

"Ok then let's do that" Smiled Jake

A they entered the restaurant and sat at their table Kagome and Tara were talking and Inuyasha were talking.

KAGOME'S POV

As Tara got up to go to the bathroom I was just taking what Inuyasha was wearing and DAMN did he look mighty fine.

He had on a pair of black jeans and a red silk top and I just couldn't stop staring at him as he was talking to Jake and I think that he noticed me because he caught me looking at him and he smiled at me with that gorgeous smile of his.

I quickly looked away from him as I was embarrassed that he caught me red handed checking him out.

"Jake, I'm going to go to the bathroom to powder my nose, I'll be right back" I said to Jake even though he wasn't listening to me

As I was in the bathroom I saw Tara talking on the phone and to me it sounded like it was another guy.

As she hung up the phone I just looked at her, expecting her to explain who was on the phone.

She looked up at me and got a shock as I don't think that she knew I was there.

"Oh, hello Kagome, are you wondering who was on the phone?" Questioned Tara

"As a matter of fact yes I do" I replied

"Ok then, it was this guy that I know and that I really like, his name is Drew and he wants me to go out with him and I said yes" Said Tara

"Why though, you have Inuyasha?" I questioned

"He is an ass, he might think that I don't know, but boy is he wrong, I know that he cheats on me so after tonight, I'm goin to dump his sorry cheating ass" Growled Tara

"You go girl, I'd do the exact same thing if I was you" I smiled

As I smiled at Tara she smiled back at me.

"I think this is the start of a very good relationship" I said as we walked out of the bathroom together……….

Well I'll have to leave it her for now cos I gotta do other stuff.

Plz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ok then PEACE


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome and Tara got back to the table and started chatting like they had been friends for a long time.

Inuyasha and Jake just looked at them weirdly.

INUYASHAS POV

Jake and I we chatting about football and other sports when the two girls came back chatting and laughing like they had been friends for a long time it kind of creeped me out.

As the two girls sat down the waiter finally came to take our orders.

"I'll have the chicken please" said Kagome

I'll have the steak and salad" Said Tara

"I'll have the chicken pamasan" I replied

"And ill have the fish" Said Jake

We sat in silence for about 5 minutes until the food came back.

1 hour later….

Kagome was gone for a while so I decided to go and look for her, then I found her looking around, standing by herself so I went over to her.

Hello there my dear Kagome" I said smoothly

"Oh, hey inuyasha what do you want?" Snapped Kagome

I got angry with the way she was talking to me so I grabbed her by the arms and pushed her up against the wall and looked into her eyes.

"Look Kagome even if you don't like me I'm going to be seeing a lot more of you and you the same with me so deal with it" I growled

"Look inu…" Kagome started but I cut her off

"No, don't speak just listen, I like you and eventually you will like me too,so just deal with it" I said and gave her my smile and walked away.

As I walked away I smiled at my good clever idea.

NORMAL POV

As Kagome watched Inuyasha walk away part of her was scared and another part of her was excited.

As she got to the car she saw that Jake was missing.

"Hey Tara where is Jake?" I questioned

"He went inside to look for you" she replied

"Ok then"

An hour later he came out and saw Kagome sitting on the pavement with her head in her hands.

"Oh Kagome there you are" Said a freaked out Jake

"Yeah I have been waiting her for the past hour" Said Kagome

"Im sorry babe, I got side tracked" replied Jake

"Whatever, can we just go now please" Begged Kagome

"Yea sure" said Jake and got into the car and took Kagome home.

As they pulled up at Kagome's house Kagome didn't talk to Jake she just walked in side and slammed the door.

Well that went well, thought Jake and drove off………

Well that's it for this chappie, I promise to update soon if people… yep u guessed it

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Well catch ya PEACE !!


	10. Chapter 10

It was a Saturday and Kagome was in her bed sleeping when Ayame burst into her room. She ran straight for Kagome and jumped on her bed.

"Wake up Kagome, Sango is here" Yelled Ayame

"5 more minutes" mumbled Kagome

"No, get up now sleepy head" Replied Ayame

"Fine, im up, I'm up" Sooked Kagome

"Good, Sango has been waiting a while" Said Ayame

"You can tell her that she can come up if she wants" Said Kagome

"Ok" replied Ayame as she skipped out the door.

3 minutes later….

"Good morning, sleepy head" Smiled Sango

"Hey there, Sango, how are you haven't seen you for a while? Yawned Kagome

"Yeah I have been good, and as I have heard so have you" Sango replied back

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Questioned Kagome

"Never mind, I'll tell you later, so do you want to go play some sport?" Asked Sango

"Yeah sure, give me a couple minutes to get changed" Answered Kagome

"Ok then see you down stairs" Smiled Sango

Sango got up and left the room while Kagome got changed, she walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of black shorts shorts and a red singlet also she put her hair up in a ponytail.

Kagome walked down the stairs and saw that Sango was sitting at the table talking to her little brother Sota.

"Hey Sango are you ready to go to the mall?" asked Kagome

"Yea sure" Smiled Sango

"Oh, no you don't, you are going to have breakfast first, Kagome" Said Lisa

"Oh, ok then mum, can u wait 5 minutes Sango?" asked Kagome

"Yea sure" smiled Sango

5 minutes later……….

Kikyo walked down the stairs and Kagome was about to put a spoon of ceral in her mouth until she saw what Kikyo was wearing and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Kagome

"What are you laughing at, Kagome?" Growled Kikyo

Then Sango turned around and looked at Kikyo as well and burst out laughing too.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA" laughed Sango

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY??" Screamed Kikyo

"What on earth are you wearing" Kagome said with a horrible look on her face

Kikyo was wearing a pair of white shorts that looked more like undies and a red top that looked more like a bra and had a pair of black high high boots on.

Umm, clothes!" replied Kikyo

"You call them clothes?" said Sango and pointed to her clothes

"Duh, of course I do" Smiled Kikyo

"They look more like you went and stuck pieces of material on your body" Said Kagome

"Whatever you just jelly" Said Kikyo and walked off.

"Just wait till mum sees what you are wearing" Kagome said while smirking.

"Hhhmm"

Lisa came down the stairs just as Kagome and Sango were leaving they heard her screaming.

"Told ya she wouldn't be happy" Smiled Kagome to Sango

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING KIKYO, GET BACK UP THE STAIRS AND CHANGE, COS YOU AINT LEAVING THIS HOUSE LIKE THAT" Screamed Lisa

"Sango and Kagome were already around the corner and they could still hear her. They just looked at each other and smiled.

They got to the mall and started looking through all the stores, they started with supre.

The two girls brought 2 tops from there and Kagome also brought a pair of jeans.

The next store that they went to was jay jays and they went crazy in there.

Sango got a skirt, she didn't even know why she did, but she did anyway, she got a pair of 3quarter army pants and 2 pairs of shorts.

Kagome got a pair of shorts, 2 tops and a pair of 3quarter jeans.

"Hey Kags, lets go and get something to eat hey?" Said Sango

"Yea good idea" Smiled Kagome

When they got to the food court they saw Inuyasha, Miroku and Jake so they went over to them.

"Hey there Jake" Smiled Kagome and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Hey there, baby" Jake smiled back

"Hey there guys" Kagome said to Inuyasha and Miroku

"Hey there Kagome" Said Inuyasha and Miroku and dug back into their food.

"So guys are we going to go out tonight or what?" Asked Sango

"Why not, we aint go anything else better to do" Said Miroku

"Ok then, well we will meet you 3 there, bring whoever you all want and see you there in an hour" Said Kagome and walked away.

"So I guess we better go and get ready ay?" Said Inuyasha

"Yea lets go" Both Miroku and Jake said.

AT KAGOMES HOUSE

The girls ran up the stairs all excited to go out together.

"What shall I wear tonight, Kagome?" Asked Sango

"Umm, you should wear your skirt that you brought today" Said Kagome

"Hhmm, I don't know bout that" Thought Sango

"What bout me Sango" Asked Kagome

"Your new top" Smiled Sango.

As the two girls got ready for the club they put a cd on called **this aint a scene** by Fall out boy.

All of a sudden there was a **beep beep** out side and they saw that it was the boys waiting for them, so they turned the music off and headed down stairs. They opened the front door and what the boys saw nearly knocked them all unconscious……………..

Hehe soz I had to do a cliffy. My bad. Well plz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Peace


	11. Chapter 11

INUYASHA'S POV

As I saw the girls walk out of the door I was in shock, more with Kagome because Sango is my sister, but wow they looked good and I couldn't take my eyes off of Kagome she looked hot!!

As I looked at Miroku I saw that he was as shocked as I was but not for Kagome but for Sango and I just smirked at that, then I looked over at Jake and I saw that he was holding out his arms for Kagome and I got angry at that, but I kept it in. Sooner or later he will be out of the picture and Kagome will be all mine………

NORMAL POV…

As the two girls walked out of the house and saw the looked on the boys faces it just made them smile.

Sango was wearing a pink halter neck top that had glitter around the bottom and she had a skirt on, yes a skirt, and the skirt was a black one that was silky and flowed down to just below her knees and on the skirt it had black beads that shined in the light, also she had her hair down and straightened and had a little bit of eye shadow had lip gloss on that suited her just right.

Kagome was wearing a knee length jean skirt that was tight around the ass and the legs and made her look extra good and she also had her new top on, it was fully black and it had the words "Don't give me your attitude I already have one" in sparkly green letters and she also had her hair curled and had eyeliner mascara and lip gloss on.

The first person that Kagome looked at was Inuyasha because she wanted to see the look on his face and secretly she got all dressed up for him more then anyone else.

Inuyasha had a look of shock surprise and omg that girl is gorgeous on his face and he couldn't take his eyes off of her at all.

"Hey you guys lets get going please we cant stand here all night" Smiled Kagome

"Yea right, lets go" Said Inuaysha snapping out of his daze.

AT THE CLUB

The gang got to the club and Kagome's song was on so she got all of them up to dance.

The song was hotline by Ciara

After that song was finished they went to get a drink and they all went and sat down.

The two girls talked while all of the boys talked. Then Sango's song came on so her and Kagome got up and danced. The song was everytime we touch by cascada

Jake went to the bathroom while the girls were dancing and inuyasha just sat there and what he saw amazed him.

He was watching Kagome and the way that she was dancing enchanted him, she was swaying her hips to the music and spinning around real sexy and Inuaysha couldn't help but get up and join her and Kagome of course didn't say a word when he got up and started dancing with her.

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist me any longer Inuaysha" Kagome said with a smirk

This left Inuyasha thinking, _does she like me or was that just a cheeky comment??_ That's what his mind kept on playing over and over again, until Kagome went down and came back up grinding up Inuyasha's pelvis along the way. Then all of his thoughts were gone and he just grabbed Kagome by the hips and when she was swaying to the music his body went along with hers all romantic and stuff.

After the son finished Kagome and inuyasha went and got a drink.  
"So you're a good dancer, Kagome" said Inuyasha

"Thanks your not too bad yourself" smiled Kagome and went to sit down at the table.

Inuyasha just followed her back to the table and everyone was just looking at the pair in shock.

"what" said Inuyasha

"Oh nothing, we are all just surprised that you could dance like that together, yes and while Jake is here Kagome" Said Sango with a stern look upon her face.

"Oh don't worry about it Sango it didn't mean anything." Said Kagome

"And besides Jake aint here" added Inuyasha

The next minute Jake came back and looked at everyone with a happy smile on his face.

Inuyasha and Miroku then started talking about football with Jake.

"Boys" said Kagome and Sango together.

The rest of the niht went fast and by the end of the night the an was tired and ready to hit the sack. The boys dropped Sango and Kagome off first and then they went home for a good nights sleep.

There we go all finished and it aint a cliffy either can you believe it lol well peace and dnt forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

KAGOME'S POV

It was the following Monday and I was up and ready for school and had another half and hour to wait until Sango arrived so i decided to play another mean trick on Kikyo for being such a slut and for kissing Inuyasha, i is the only one that is allowed to kiss him. _Oh wait did I just think that? Why am I thinking that I don't want to kiss Inuyasha. That's so wrong._

I have to get these horrible thoughts out of my mind. I shook the thoughts out and then I got a good idea for a evil trick to play on Kikyo.

I went down stairs and looked into the fridge and what I saw made a smile grow upon my face. I grabbed the bottle of honey out of the fried and while I was at it I thought that I would add a little something extra, so I looked into the cupboard and saw the cream.

I snuck up the stairs and made sure that Kikyo was still sleeping and I quietly poured all of the sticky honey all over her face and in her long black hair, I had to hold back all of the laughter then I pulled out the cream and poured all of that over her face and on her pjs as well then satisfied with my job well done I went down stairs to make myself breakfast.

5 minutes later mum was awake and making herself a coffee.

"Good morning mum" I smiled at her

"Ah, good morning there darling, did you sleep well?" asked Lisa

"Of course, like always" I said back

In the next 10 minutes the rest of the family were up and moving around, all except Kikyo that is.

Everyone was down stairs eating their breakfasts and getting ready.

"KIKYO, HURRY UP OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" yelled Lisa

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH" screamed Kikyo

Everyone just looked at me with angry looks on their faces.

"What??" I said innocently

"What did you do this time?" Growled Lisa annoyed

"Nothing, all I did was pour honey in her hair and cream on her pj's" I said smiling

"Good on you, its your best one yet" laughed Miroku

"I know how good is it" I grinned

"KAGOME, YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH, I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK I SWEAR" screamed Kikyo furious.

The next minute I heard Kikyo coming down the stairs so I quickly put my plate in the sink and hide behind Miroku.

"Hey, don't hide behind me girl I aint going to protect you" said Miroku

"But you're my big bro you are suppose to" I sooked

"I will but not from that crazy thing coming down the stairs, your on your own there sister" answered Miroku truthfully.

DING DONG

"Ha, saved by the bell, catch you guys later" I smiled and went to answer the door and to my surprise it was no other then my friend Sango.

"Hey Kagome" smiled Sango

"Hey there, lets get going" I yelled and pulled my friend out of the door way and around the corner.

"Phew" I said hot and bothered.

"Kagome, what did you do to Kikyo this time, huh?" Questioned Sango

"Oh, I just poured sticky honey in her hair and cream all over her pjs" I said smiling happily.

"Nice one" Laughed Sango

"Thanks" I replied.

NORMAL POV

The girls got to school and met up with the boys who were as usual talking about football or cars.

All morning Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome and everytime she caught him looking at her he would always look away and act like he was never looking.

Kagome of course knew that he was looking at her because she as well couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

During class it was hard for the both of them to concentrate as they were both thinking of each other even though neither of them would ever admit their feeling towards one another.

It was finally lunch time and Kagome could have a feed she was starving and all of that thinking wasn't helping her at all. She found the table that the gang were sitting at and sat right in between Sango and Jake and gave Jake a peck on the cheek and then looked up to see the look on Inuyasha's face but to her surprise he was too busying eating his ramen to ever care. That didn't bother Kagome too much so she just turned to Sango and starting chatting about girl's things.

INUYASHA'S POV.

As I was sitting at my table eating my ramen in peace I saw that Kagome had come over and sat right next to Sango and Jake then she gave him a kiss and that made my blood boil, she of course thought that I wasn't looking but boy was she wrong, the next minute she looked up at me maybe to see if I was watching and then saw that I wasn't so she just looked away and started talking to Sango. I ate the rest of my ramen in peace.

"INUYASHA"

I heard someone yell so I turned around and to my surprise it was that slut Kikyo or whatever her name was, walking towards me smiling.

"Hey there, what do you want?" I asked

"Oh nothing, I was just coming over to see what you were doing" smiled Kikyo

"Eating" I said plainly

"Oh, hey there Kagome" said Kikyo

"Hey there tart" Replied Kagome coldly

"Oh, thank you, oh and by the way I will get you back for the little prank that you pulled on me this morning" growled Kikyo

"Yea right, you always say that and you never do it, just face it you cant get me back and you know it" Kagome smiled

"Wanna bet" Kikyo smirked and walked away

"Bye bye Inu- babe" yelled Kikyo to me

"Inu what did she just call me???" I screeched

Kagome just sat there laughing.

"What are you laughing about and what was that all about??" I asked

"Oh nothing, I just poured sticky honey in her hair this morning and threw cream all over her clothes" Kagome smiled happily for the third time that day

"Nice" I replied back

NORMAL POV.

The rest of the day went by uneventful until the walk home. There was Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kagome and Inuyasha and they were all getting tired of hearing Inuyasha and Kagome arguing over nothing.

"Will you two just knock it off already" screamed Miroku and Sango together

That made the two stop and the rest of the walk home was silent…..

There we go chapter 12 is done. And it isn't a cliffy either, oh how good am i. well I gotta go. Peace.

Plz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. 


	13. Chapter 13

It was finally the weekend and Sango and Kagome had plans to hang out and go shopping and do all of those girly things and then get some videos and have a movie night just them and a couple of other girls. Kagome was extremely excited about it because she hasn't done anything like this yet with Sango and she was always doing it with her old mates from her old town.

Sango's Pov

I woke up to hear Kagome snoring and then out of the corner of my eye I saw Kikyo sneaking over to Kagome's bed with a bucket of something and im guessing that she didn't notice that I was awake and staring at her because she kept on going towards Kagome and then all of a sudden an idea popped into my mind. I got up out of my bed that was on the floor snuck over behind Kikyo and then put my mouth up to her ear and screamed.

"GOT YA"

Next minute Kikyo jumped so high in the air that all the stuff that was in the bucket flew up and into her hair and lucky for me I moved out of the way before any of it go on me.

Kagome awoke with a shock and then she saw Kikyo with crap all over her and then she smiled.

"Well what happened here?" Asked Kagome

"Ask your stupid friend" Sooked Kikyo and walked out

"Ok, Sango what happened here?"

"Well I woke up to see that you were still asleep and then out of the corner of my eye I saw that Kikyo was trying to get you back from the other day with that bucket of stuff that she had so I noticed that she never saw me there so I got up and scared her so that she didn't pour all that stuff on you, and then you woke up" Sango said taking a deep breath

"Haha, good one" Kagome said while giving me a high five

"Well that was a good start to a even better day" I smiled at Kagome and got up to go have a shower

"Yes it is going to be a great day and I cant wait, so hurry up in that shower girl so that I can have one"

"Well you will have to wait even longer cos Kikyo is in there and you know how long she takes, so we will prob be waiting for like half and hour" I said grumpy

"Not if I can help it" Said Kagome with a miscivious smile on her face.

Thinking to my self I was very curious as to what she was up to, and then the next minute I heard Kikyo screaming from in the shower and I just smiled to myself… im guessing that she turned off the hot water.

Kagome then walked into the room smiling and I just looked at her and laughed.

"I guess that you can get into the shower know Sango" Smiled Kagome

"Yes I guess that I can, thanks for that Kags"

"No probs, just hurry up so that I can get in there" Laughed Kagome

"Ok ok geez" I said as I closed the door of the bathroom and placed a cd in the the cd player and the song was **Maroon 5, Makes me wonder**.

5 minutes later I got out and Kagome got in while I got dressed, I grabbed a purple boob tube and put it on and then I put on my black straight legged jeans and my black jacket with skulls on it.

Kagome hopped out of the shower and grabbed her red singlet and put it on and her dark blue 3 quarters and grabbed her black and white stripped jacket and then we looked at each other and smiled.

"Looking good Kagome" I said

"Not so bad yourself Sango" She replied back.

"Well lets do our hair and then go down for breakfast" Said Kagome

"Ok then" I replied back

Normal Pov

After the girls had breakfast they went to meet Ayame and Rin at the mall.

They met the girls there and then they went looking at all of the clothes shops.

"Hey you girls, do you bring any money with you?" Asked Ayame

"Yea I brang $80" said Rin

"I brought $100" Said Sango

"Well I brought $150" Smiled Kagome

The 3 girls just stared at Kagome

"What… I had to bring extra cos Im getting the dvds and the lollies, remember" Answered Kagome

"Oh yea, well I brought $80 too" smiled Ayame.

The girls were laughing and telling jokes having such a good time but little did they know they were being watched… but by who??

Well you will have to find out, sorry it has been so long since I have updated its just that I have been busy with exams and school work nd stuff so yea.. but dnt worry cos I have added a another chappie…. You are prob saying about time bitch lol jokez well catch ya now peace..


	14. Chapter 14

The person in particular that was following our favourite bunch of girls knew them all very well but they didn't know him of course because he always kept a low profile and hid away from almost everyone especially more around Kagome.

Kagome's Pov

As the girls and I were walking around the video store I got a eerie feeling like someone was watching us so I stopped and looked around and saw no one creepy or weird in paticular so I kept walking and brushed it off.

"Ok girls you can each pick a movie" I told them

"Ok then cool" Smiled Ayame

10 minutes later…

"I got mine" Yelled Sango

She turned around and showed us, it was **Stick it**.

"good choice" I said to her

"I got mine" Yelled Ayame

She held up the dvd and it was **the devil wears prada**

Before I could comment Rin picked hers as well

"I have mine too" smiled Rin as she ran over to show me.

Rin had grabbed **John tucker must die**

"Oohhh good pick" Yelled Ayame

"Now its my turn" I smiled as I looked through the choice of dvds.

Then I saw one that caught my eye, it was **Step up**

"Alright girls I have picked mine" I said

"Well.. show us girl" replied Sango

I held up the dvd and waited to see the girls reactions

"Omg omg omg you have step up we have been waiting for like ever to see it, you rock girl" smiled Ayame

"Totally" Said Sango and Rin together

"Me too, now lets get out of here we still have to get the junk food"

NORMAL POV

As the girls were walking towards the candy store Ayame, Rin and Sango spotted a dress that they really liked so they ran over to check it out leaving Kagome all alone.

Obviously it didn't bother Kagome she just kept heading over towards the candy store.

As she entered she saw the section of lollies that were her favourite so she went to have a look, as she got closer she saw another person standing there and he looked a little creepy he was wearing a pair of really high pants and a big baggy green jumper, he had big bug eyed glasses with big buck teeth and he also had his hair slicked back.

He turned to look at Kagome and gave her a smile which totally grossed Kagome out so she turned back to look at the shelves but out of the corner of her eye she could still see the freak looking at her smiling so she grabbed 2 bags of gobstobbers and walked to another isle. Lucky for her that he didn't follow her she took a deep breath and went looking for a little bit more junk food.

Kagome walked to the cash register and stood in line and she saw the creepy guy a few people down from her which made chills run down her spine, lucky for her that the line was going quick, she payed for the stuff and went to look for the others.

She stopped because she noticed that her shoe was untied so she bend over to tie it. As she got back up she turned around to throw some rubbish in the bin and noticed that the creepy guy from the candy store was for some reason following her which actually frightened her a bit so she started walking faster and could see that he was picking up his pace as well.

Kagome started running until she landed into something and fell to the ground…..

Im going to leave it there for now..

Sorry for the cliffy I couldn't help my self catch ya PEACE


	15. Chapter 15

She kept running until she landed into someone and fell to the ground…..

Now…

Kagome got up cursing herself for running into someone and falling over while some creep was chasing her.

She got up and looked at the person that she bumped into and it was no other then INUYASHA.

"You ok there Kagome?" Asked a concerned Inuyasha

"Oh y yeah I am f fine t t thank you" said Kagome frightened

"No your not, why are you frightened?" Replied Inuyasha

"There was some creepy guy chasing me so I ran and then I ran into you and then he was gone, oh my god Inuyasha I was so scared" Kagome cried into Inuyasha's chest.

"Its ok Kagome while im around no one will even try to hurt you, I promise" Inuyasha said angry at whoever was chasing his Kagome

"Thank you so much Inuyasha" Said Kagome trying to smile.

"Ok then lets go and find the other girls and if you see the guy that was following you just tell me ok" Inuyasha Said

"Yea sure I will let you no" Kagome said with a grim face

5 minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome had found the 3 girls still in the clothes shop, they all turned around when they saw Inuyasha with his arm around Kagome, Sango was the first to speak.

"Inuyasha what are you doing with your arm around Kagome??" Questioned a angry Sango

"And what are you doing with her in the first place??" Asked Ayame

"Well for your information I was down the mall by myself and Kagome ran into me because she was being chased by some creepy madman and she wouldn't have been chased if you 3 didn't ditch her for a clothes store, and I was comforting her" Growled Inuyasha

"Oh my god, is that true Kagome?" Said a shocked Sango

"Yes"-Whispered Kagome.

The 3 girls gave Kagome a hug and they all apologised for leaving her for clothes.

"We are so sorry Kags we will never do that again" Said a very sorry Rin

"Yes we promise" Said Sango and Ayame in unison

"Thank you" Smiled Kagome

"Ok then let's go" Said Rin

"Wait" Said Kagome.

The 3 girls turned around to see what Kagome was doing.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha" Blushed Kagome

"Hehe, your welcome Kagome" Inuyasha said blushing back.

"Bye, Inuyasha" Smiled Kagome.

"Bye, Kagome" Whispered Inuyasha touching he's cheek where Kagome kissed him.

AT KAGOME'S

The 4 girls walked up to Kagome's room and sat on her bed.

Rin was the first one to speak.

"Kags, we are really sorry about leaving by yourself down the mall" Rin said upset

"Yea we really are, please forgive us Kags" said Sango

"We will never do it again, we promise." Followed Ayame

"Its ok you guys, you didn't do it on purpose and I was fine by myself, I just didn't know that some weirdo was going to start following me, I bet next time if we all stay together that it wont happen again" Smiled Kagome.

"We promise" Yelled the other 3 girls.

During the next 2 and a half hours the girls had already watched step up and they had just finished watching John tucker must die and the 3 girls were still laughing at the movie.

Then Kagome got up, stretched and walked towards the door.

"Where you going, Kagome?" Asked Sango

"Im going to get some popcorn and some drinks, be right back" Smiled Kagome.

Kagome was walking down the stairs when she heard her mother talking to someone and it didn't sound like Miroku or Kikyo, curious she just kept walking like she didn't know that anyone was there. Walking to the fridge she that the person that her mother was talking to was no other then Inuyasha.

"Oh, hey there Inuyasha, what brings you here?" Asked a still curious Kagome.

"I thought that I'd just drop by to check on you and to see how you are" Said Inuyasha truthfully

"Why??" replied Kagome dumfounded

"Ok then, I'll refresh you memories, you were being chased today at the mall" Said Inuyasha out of breath

"Oh, yeah, haha I remember now, yeah im fine, and I would like to say thanks again for helping me Inuyasha" Smiled Kagome

"Ah, no problem Kagome" Said Inuyasha smiling

"Koolness" Was the only word that Kagome said next, seems like she had run out of things to say.

"Well, uh, hmm, I have to go now, bye Kagome, cya at school" Waved Inuyasha as he walked out the door.

"Bye Inuyasha" Waved Kagome.

As Kagome was heading back up the stairs her phone rang, she placed the drinks on the table.

"Hello, who is this?" Asked Kagome

3 minutes later Kagome was on the floor crying and was still on the phone.

"What?? No..that's not …true at all.. it cant…be" Cried Kagome

**BEEP BEEP**

"Hello are you still there?"

Whoever was on the phone had hung up leaving Kagome upset and crying to herself… but who???

Leaving it there.. sorry I will update agen soon bye for now Peace…


	16. Chapter 16

SANGO'S POV

I decided to go and check on Kagome because she was taking a while to get back.

While I was walking down the stairs I heard someone was crying so I sped up and saw that it was Kagome crying.

I walked over to her and just hugged her and just sat there comforting her.

"Kagome what happened??" I asked concerned

But she didn't answer me so I just stayed there and held her till she stopped crying.

When Kagome settled down I asked her again.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened honey??" I asked again

"Ok then… I was talking to Inuyasha because he came over to see if I was alright and then when he left I got a phone call" she started

"Take you time Kags"

" And it was some chick and she was saying these really horrible things to me and she told me that Jake dumped me for her and that Jake told her that she was a better screw and all this mean cruel stuff"

"Oh my god that's terrible, but you don't know that it is true until you hear it from Jake himself" I told her.

"Yea I guess so, thanks for just being here with me Sango, you're a great friend" Kagome said smiling at me

"No problem Kags, anytime, its what friends do" I smiled back at her

"Thanks"

"Haha lets go girl, we are missing out on the movies" I laughed at her

"Ok then".

NORMAL POV

The girls got up stairs an watched the rest of the movies that they had.

The following Monday Kagome's alarm clock went off at 6am so she got up and got into the shower, 15 minutes later she hopped out and she put on a black punk shirt on and a pair of blue shorts on, she straightened her hair and put on some make up and her black thongs on.

Next door Sango just go out of the shower and was looking through her drawers.

She chose a white and blue stripped boob tube and a black mini skirt, she put her up in a high pony tail and her make up and haded down stairs.

Sango grabbed a piece of toast and then headed next door to get Kagome.

**DING DONG**

Kagome answered the door and let Sango in.

"Hey there girl, you look good" Complimented Kagome

"Hey right back at ya, you got all dressed up today, whats the occasion?" Sango replied

"No reason at all" Kagome smiled

"Ok then lets get going" laughed Sango

At school the girls met up with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey guys how was the night out?" asked Kagome

"Yea it was alright, had a few drinks haha" Laughed Miroku.

Kagome just glared at him.

"So Inuyasha where is Tara?" Asked Sango

"Umm.. I don't know.. se dumped me like 2 days ago"

"Oh" was all the girls could say.

"don't worry about it girls, we were both losing interest anyway" Inuyasha said and then walked away.

The girls were walking into the school when Sango saw Jake in the corner of her eye.

Kagome I gotta do something ill be right back, I will meet you in class"

"Ok then cya in there" Smiled Kagome.

Sango waited for Kagome to get inside then she walked over to Jake and dragged him behind the school.

"Hey what the hell" Growled Jake

"Hello there Jake" Said Sango

:Oh hey there..Sango" Replied Jake nervous

"I was wondering, where you planning to dump Kagome for some slut??" Growled Sango

"Maybe, whats it to you??"

"Well if it involves my best friend then it means a lot to me and if you hurt her any more then you have already I swear to god that I will personally break your leg and your face" Screamed Sango furiously

"Hahaha you right you crazy bitch I highly doubt that"

"Ok then bring it on" Said Sango as she walked away.

AT LUNCH.

Kagome was looking everywhere for Jake because she didn't want the rumour to be true.

Next minute the gang all saw Jake walk into the cafeteria and Kagome smiled and waved to him but instead of waving back he headed for Tara.

They hugged and kissed.

Kagome saw this and took off crying, Sango followed her and Inuaysha just sat there growling under his breathe.

AFTER SCHOOL.

Sango and Kagome were both walking home.

"Don't worry about him Kags, he isn't worth it, you deserve someone better, someone who will treat you right"

"Yea I guess so, well I'll catch ya tomorrow Sango" Waved Kagome

"Bye"

But after Sango made sure that Kagome went inside she turned around an headed the other way.

15 minutes later Sango got to the place that she was heading for, she rung the door bell and someone answered.

"Oh hello… Jake" Smiled Sango evilly.

The end of this chapter people.. sorry I couldn't help myself it had to be a cliff hanger hehe well bye bye… MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE..


	17. Chapter 17

LAST TIME…

15 minutes later Sango got to the place that she was heading for, she rung the doorbell and someone answered.

"Oh hello… Jake" Smiled Sango evilly.

NOW…

"Oh hello there Sango, have you come to do me some damage, have you??" Smiled Jake

"Oh I sure have" Replied Sango

Next minute Sango just barged in the door and walked into the house without Jakes permission.

"Hey what the hell?" Yelled Jake

"Well I thought that I would give you that lil promise that I made with you yesterday" Smile Sango.

"Ha-ha as if you could" Laughed Jake

"Wana bet," yelled Sango and next minute she threw a punch right at him and it got him right in the eye.

Jake looked right at Sango with fear in his eye. (His other eye is all sore and swollen lol so he cant see out of it)

"So what do you think now huh? Still think im bluffing?" Smiled Sango.

Jake didn't say anything just looked at Sango like she was a crazed killer.

Next thing Jake new Sango walked up to him and full on kicked him in the leg and snapped it in half. Jake screamed in pain.

"Fuck, you bitch, what the hell did you do that for?" Yelled Jake in pain.

"Well that what was deal to you remember, and I never forget my deals, as you obviously figured," laughed Sango.

"_Now for the real punishment"_ thought Sango.

She walked up to Jake and knocked him unconscious.

Then she walked out slamming the door behind her.

THE NEXT DAY.

Sango met up with Kagome at school, Sango was wearing a pair of dark blue straight leg jeans with white thongs, and her top was a white halter neck with buttons.

Kagome had on a pair of 3 quarters that were brown and black thongs, her top was a yellow boob tube with the word "HOT" in white.

"Hey there Kags, how are you?" Asked Sango.

Hey there Sango, im good and you? Replied Kagome.

"Great" smiled Sango.

The girls were having a good conversation when along came the boys, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shessy and Kouga.

"Hey there boys" said Kagome

"Hey Kagome and Sango" Replied everyone except Sesshomarou. (Cnt spell it)

"Hey, did you girls see what happened to Jake" Asked Inuyasha.

"No, what happened to him??" Asked a curious Kagome.

"Well its funny as, he has a black eye, and a broken leg" Laughed Kouga and Miroku.

"Oh and don't forget the broken nose" Finished Inuyasha

"Omg who did it" Said Kagome.

Sango then raised her hand.

"I did it"

"How come" Said Kagome a lil angry.

"Well, because I had a little chat with him yesterday before class and I asked him if he was going to dump you for someone else, and he said yes and a bunch of other stuff, I threatened him and said if it was true and he did dump you I would hurt him, so I did" Said Sango out of breath.

"Still, why" Said a confused Kagome.

"Cos nobody hurts you, you're my best friend, and besides when I make a promise I always keep it" Smiled Sango

"Its true she does" Said Inuyasha.

"Well thank you so much, Sango you're the best friend I could ever have" Smiled Kagome giving Sango a big hug.

"Well guys lets get to class" Said Miroku.

AT LUNCHTIME.

The gang were all sitting at their normal table having a good laugh and chat when someone they didn't want around came over to their table.

"Inu-baby, why are you sitting here with all these losers for?" Screeched Kikyo

"Cos I can now go away" Said Inuyasha.

"But, baby I want you to come and sit with me, please do it for me" Cried Kikyo

"Look, bitch i…" Started Inuyasha but Sango cut in.

"Oi, barbie back off" Yelled Sango

"Why should I? So you can have him" Said Kikyo

"EEWWW, fuck no you freak, inuyasha is my brother, fuck wit, hello to the same last name, I just want you to leave him alone" Yelled Sango.

"Oh… but I still don't care, I want Inuyasha and I want him now" Sooked Kikyo.

In the background.

"She obviously doesn't no who she is messing with" Said Kouga to Kagome, Kagome just laughed.

"Your really pissing me off bitch" Yelled Sango

"I do that a lot, now come with me Inu-babe" Smiled Kikyo.

"That's it" Said Sango.

She then scrunched her hand into a fist and threw a punch right at Kikyo, Kikyo fell right to the floor with a thump.

"I told you not to piss me off, and don't annoying my brother again, bitch" Said Sango growling.

Getting up holding her eye Kikyo gave Sango the evil eye.

"You will pay for that Sango I promise you Yelled Kikyo pointing her finger right at Sango.

"Yea right" Whispered Sango.

Everybody gave Sango high fives and they were all laughing their heads off.

"Oh, shit" Said Kagome

"What is it?" Said Inuyasha.

"Mum is going to kill us for letting her get hurt" Said Kagome

"Oh well, it was worth it" Laughed Miroku.

"True"Laughed Kagome.

Lunch time was over and the gang were all walking to their different classes.

"Cya guys" waved Kagome

"Yea see you boys after school" Sango said.

And the two girls walked to their last class of the day laughing at each others jokes.


	18. Chapter 18

HEY GUYS SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HAVE UPDATED I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY… BUT IM HERE NOW SO YEH…

When Kagome got home she saw her mother sitting at the dinner table waiting for her.

"Hello Kagome I think that you have some explaining to do" Said Lisa

"Oh, hey mum, about what?? I never did anything" Said a nervous Kagome

"Oh, don't play dumb with me Kagome, now go an put your things up in your room and come back down here so I can have a little chat with you please" Replied Lisa cooly

Kagome walked up into her room and placed her stuff onto her bed and she then saw that Kikyo was in there talking on the phone.

"Hold on a minute, Kagura" said Kikyo into the phone

"Hey there Kagome I hear that mum wants to talk to you about something" Smiled Kikyo

"Oh really, and I wonder why that is, Kikyo dear" Grumbled Kagome

Kikyo being as dumb as she is just laughed.

"Haha, because I told her that you punched me in the eye for just walking up to you and giving me a hug" Smiled Kikyo looking like a crazed woman

"Wow, you are good Kikyo, but I think that you have forgotten something"

This made Kikyo look up.

"I have a bunch of witnesses that can all say that it wasn't me who hit you and that it was sango not me, and im sure that Sango will admit that she hit you." Said Kagome

"Shit" was all that Kikyo could say.

That made Kagome smile as she walked away.

She walked down the stairs as she saw her mum at the sing making herself a cup of hot coffee.

"you wanted to talk to me, mum" Said Kagome cooley

"Ah ,yes please sit down Kagome." Replied Lisa

So Kagome sat down as she was told and waited for her mother to join her.

"Ok, Kagome I just want the truth alright" Asked Lisa

Kagome just nodded in agreement.

"did you hit Kikyo at school today because she wanted to give you a hug??" Questioned Lisa.

"First of all mum, do you really think that Kikyo would come over to me in public just to give me a hug?" Asked Kagome.

"Right, good point.. continue"

"And second, I never hit her, she aint worth it, Sango is the one that hit her" Kagome said as a matter of factly.

"Ok, but why?" Asked Lisa getting a little angry.

"Well because Kikyo wouldn't leave Inuyasha alone, that's Sango's brother, and Sango got annoyed and Kikyo was arguing back and then Sango just turned around and hit her" Kagome said out of breath.

"Right, that's very interesting but i…."

But Lisa didn't get to finish as Kikyo marched in and cut her off.

"Mother, aren't you going to punish her, it was her stupid little friend who did this to me, for no reason at all!?!?!?" yelled Kikyo.

"Yeah right Kikyo, you started it and you no that you did" Kagome yelled back

"No I bloody did not you have no proof of it Kagome"

"Wanna bet Kikyo" Screamed Kagome.

"Oh boy, I cant stand this" Said Lisa as she got up, grabbed her keys and walked out the door leaving the two girls arguing away.

15 MINUTES LATER

The two girls were still yelling at each other as Miroku, Ayame and Rin walked in the door.

"what the fuck is going on in here?" Yelled Miroku

Both girls looked up.

"she started it" they both yelled in unison.

" Gee you two can get so annoying sometimes" said Miroku.

"where is mum??" asked Ayame

"ummm… I think that she stormed out when we started arguing" Said Kikyo quietly

"fuck…" mumbled Miroku

"I'll ring her to see where she is" said Rin.

2 minutes later..

"She is at the coffee shop not too far from here, she said she will be home in about an hour, cos she needs some time alone." Said Rin

"Ok then, so you two can just make it up to mum, by making dinner" Smiled Miroku

"but but but I don't want…"

" No complaining Kikyo, just do it, I think you owe mum that much, and please for everyone's sake can you two try to get alone for an hour" That was the last thing that Miroku said before going up the stairs and disappearing.

"come on Kikyo, lets get this over and done with, ill make the main dish and you can make the dessert, is that ok with you??" Asked Kagome

"Yeah sure, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I don't have to be nice to you." Mumbled Kikyo

"Yeah I don't like it either, but the quicker we get this done, and co-operating the quicker it will be finished and Miroku or mum wont yell at us" Said Kagome getting to work.

The two girls were just finishing setting the table when they heard their mother's car pull up into the drive way.

"Ok, quick Kikyo, lets get the last bit onto the table before mum walks in" Said Kagome

"Righto, man I think that we out done ourselfs Kagome" Smiled Kikyo

"Haha, just a tad" Giggled Kagome.

Next minute down came Miroku and his jaw just dropped.

"Omg, you two did this??" Said a shocked Miroku.

There on the table sat a roast chicken, roasted vegetables, lasagna, delicious smelling potato bake.

"Well Kagome did all the main courses and I did the desserts" Smiled Kikyo.

And sitting on the other side of the table was a strawberry cheesecake, apple crumble and Kikyo's favourite 7 yummy custard slices.

"you two out did yourselfs, great job" Smiled Miroku.

The next minute in walked Lisa and for the second time that night a jaw dropped at the wonderful site, lisa was speakless.

"Who..who..wow" Was all that Lisa could say.

"Mum, it was Kikyo and Kagome who did all of this for you" Said Miroku

"Yea mum, we just wanted to make it up to you" smiled Kikyo

"And to say sorry about before, about us arguing, we didn't mean to make you upset" Said Kagome

"oh, you two are really wonderful when you don't fight and get along" Lisa said as she couldn't stop smiling.

"Miroku, can you go and get Ayame and Rin please" Asked Lisa.

"AYAME, RIN, DINNER" Yelled Miroku

"MIROKU, I could of done that my self If I wanted to" Said Lisa a bit annoyed.

"Hehe.. sorry mum"

The two girls came down for tea and the family enjoyed a nice family dinner, there first since they moved.

Hey what do you guys think?? Please update   peace


	19. Chapter 19

A WEEK LATER..

It was a week later and the two girls went from one peaceful non arguing night and then went on like it never happened and they still fight and it drives everyone in the house nuts.

It was a Monday and Kagome was just waking up. Yawning she got up out of her warm bed and dragged herself into the shower.

Kagome got a cd out, it was **Low** **by flow rider and t-pain** and hopped into the shower.

Down stairs her mother thought to herself.

At least I no that Kagome is up and moving. 

"Kikyo get up and dressed for school please" Yelled Lisa.

UPSTAIRS.

Kagome was just getting out of the shower, she grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. Then she walked over to her closet to pick out some clothes.

She pulled out a pair of light blue apple bottom jeans and a black t-shirt with the words **im so hot I make barbie jelous** in pink. Kagome then threw on some eyeliner and her white converses and went down stairs for breakfast.

"good morning mama" Smiled Kagome

"Good morning sweety, how did you sleep?" Asked Lisa

"Good thanks"

"Umm, what is with Kikyo is she awake yet??" Asked an annoyed Lisa.

"mama, she isn't up there" Replied Kagome cooly

"WHAT!!, where is she??" Growled Lisa

"Well, last night she thought that I was asleep but I wasn't I was just pretending too cos I couldn't sleep.. anyway she snuck out the window last night" Finished Kagome

"Why?" Asked Lisa

"Well im not intirely sure, but I did see a boy with her" Answered Kagome.

"OH HELL NO!!" screamed Lisa.

"Here mama, you can use my phone to ring her" Smiled Kagome.

"Thank you honey" Replied Lisa

"Oh no don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady, you get home right this instant Kikyo or else" Yelled Lisa into the phone.

On the other side of the room Kagome was pissing herself laughing.

When her mother turned around Kagome made her massivly big grin disappear.

"Is she coming home mama?" Asked Kagome.

"She better be or else ill kick her ass" Said a furious Lisa

Next minute Miroku, Ayame and Rin came down the stairs.

"Hey guys I gotta go I got training to do" Said Miroku

"Ok cya" Said Lisa and the girls

20 minutes later and the 3 girls left the house.

"Cya later my 3 darlings" Waved Lisa

"Bye" they said in unison.

"Omg, Kikyo is going to be in so much shit" Laughed Ayame

"Its going to be funny as though" Replied Kagome

"Yea it will, hey what did mum say to you about Kikyo's black eye?" Asked a curious Rin

"Nothing I told her that it was Sango, and that Sango did it cos she was annoying Inuyasha which was true" Smiled Kagome.

The 3 girls arrived at school a few minutes later.

"I'll see you 2 after class" Waved Kagome.

"Bye" Waved Rin and Ayame

LUNCH TIME

INUYASYA'S POV

I just came out of my English class and was heading towards my locker and along the way I met up with Kouga and Miroku.

"Hey guys whats up?" I asked them

"Not much bro, and you?" Replied Miroku

"Nothing, I am starving though" I said back.

"Yea me too" said Kouga in the backround.

We headed for the cafeteria when I saw Kagome and Sango sitting at the usual spot so I grabbed some ramen and headed towards them.

"Hey girls, how are you both?" I asked

"Im fine, thank you Inuyasha, and yourself" Smiled Kagome brightly

"Im very well Kagome" I smiled back

Sango was too busy eating her lunch to answer me, I just smiled at her.

"A bit hungry there are you sis?" I looked at her weirdly.

"Yes, I am Inuyasha now leave me alone" grumbled Sango.

"Ok fine" I grumbled

Then the others came over, Ayame, Rin, Kouga, Miroku and Sesshomaru.

"About time you guys got here, what took you all so long" Said Kagome.

"The line was packed, so it took longer then we expected" Said Ayame.

"Hey I no this isn't important but right now is usually the time that, I cant even say it, Kikyo comes over to annoy me" I said out of nowhere.

"Yea your point?" Asked Kagome curiously

"Well where is she?" I asked concerned

"Oh, she is at home getting yelled at by mama, she snuck out last night and I told on her, it was so funny to hear mum yell at her over the phone" Kagome smiled her cute smile, wait what? Did I just say that? She doesn't have a cute smile.

"Inuyasha, hello Inuyasha, dude are you in there" Yelled Miroku

Snapping out of my trance I looked up and mumbled a yea and started to eat my lunch.

Do I like Kagome that much? No I cant like her that much really. Lately I have gotten to no her more and that made me want her even more then before and I don't know why. But she cant like me back, im just a fool. Kagome wouldn't want a fool.

**NORMAL POV**

Sango and Kagome were walking to their last class of the day.

"Hey Kagome are you excited about the dance?" asked Sango

"Yea I am, well sorta, but I don't have a date to the dance" Said Kagome

"Me neither, hey we can go together, do you wanna?" Asked Sango hopefully

"Yea sure that would be fun" Smiled Kagome.

On the other side of the school with Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Dude, do you reckon if I asked her to the dance she would say yes?" Asked Miroku for the 20th time that day.

"I really do not no Miroku, just ask her and leave me alone" Grumbled Inuyasha.

"Fine, hey wait… im sure if you ask Kagome to the dance she would say yes, she secretly fancies you, bet you didn't no that?" Smiled Miroku

"How do you no that?" Asked a curious Inuyasha

"well she has your name written all over her diary in her room , I should no I have looked" Smiled Miroku

"Her diary? That's private, you idiot.. but my name is on it ay?" Questioned Inuyasha

"Yes already you dick" said Miroku.

Next minute there was a big lump on Miroku's head.

"Hey Inuyasha what was that for?" Sooked Miroku

"That's for calling me a dick, you dick" Smiled Inuyasha.

For the rest of the class Inuyasha sat there thinking about whether or not he should ask Kagome to the dance or not.

While Kagome and Sango were too busy talking about the dance to pay attention in class.

AFTER SCHOOL.

The gang met up in the car park as they were all going to walk home together.

"Hey Kagome can I talk to you for a second, in private please?" Asked Inuyasha

"Ok, sure" Replied Kagome

"he is going to ask her to the dance" Miroku said

"Wow, that's so cute" Smiled Sango

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Inuyasha" Asked a curious Kagome

"Well, I was wondering…"

"Yes, Inuyasha??"

"would you like to go to the dance with me, Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha shyly

"YES, of course I would like to go to the dance with you Inuyasha" Screamed Kagome as she gave Inuyasha a big hug.

The next thing that happened was that Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss.

Kagome blushed and went red and so did Inuyasha, then the 2 walked home together holding hands and smiling.

Hey im done with this chapter hope that everyone likes it.. please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW peace


	20. Chapter 20

Hey there everyone

Hey there everyone. Sorry it has been so long I have been busy with other stuff nd yeh.

Anywho… on with the story!!

It was a week until the dance and Sango, Kagome, Ayame and Rin where all at the mall, they were all going to pick out their dresses.

Kagome was going to the dance with Inuyasha, Sango was going to the dance with Miroku, Ayame was going with Kouga and Rin was going with Kohaku.

"ok then girls lets split up" Said Kagome

"Ok, me and Rin will go into this store over here" Smiled Ayame

"ok then, we will meet back here in about a hour, cya later girls" Waved Sango

As Sango and Kagome walked into were looking through the dresses a beautiful dress caught Kagome's eye.

"Hey Sango, over here I found you the perfect dress" Yelled Kagome

Kagome pulled out the dress as Sango was heading towards her, the dress was a dark pink that went down to the ground and it was a halter neck dress. Also just below the boobs it had a big dimoti broche.

"Omg, its gorgeous Kags, im going to go and try it on" Yelled a excited Sango as she ran for the change rooms.

As Sango was trying her dress on Kagome was still looking through the racks and she couldn't find any that she really liked, she was about to give up when something caught her eye. She walked over to it and pulled it out and she gasped at the beautiful dress.

It a light blue boob tube dress that went down to the ground, it puffed out a little and it had glitter on the bottom of it and as Kagome turned It around it had 2 thick dark stripes (so it went light blue all over then at the back it had two 8cm streaks)

The next minute Kagome could hear Sango yelling at her to come and check out her dress.

"Im coming Sango" Smiled Kagome as she headed towards the change rooms with her dress in her hand.

"Ok Kagome im going to come out now, ya ready?" Asked Sango

"Yep come on out Sango" Smiled Kagome.

Sango then stepped out of the dressing room and Kagome's eyes popped out of her head.

"Omg Sango, that dress looks totally beautiful in that dress girl, stunning, Miroku is going to freak out" Said Kagome still shocked but smiling at the same time.

"Hehe, thanks Kags, you reckon that Miroku would really like it?" Blushed Sango

"Hell yeh girl for sure, now its my turn, change back quick so that I can show you mine" Smiled Kagome

"ok, ok don't be so pushy girl" smiled Sango

WITH RIN AND AYAME.

Ayame and Rin were both looking through all the racks of dresses when Rin spotted one that she liked.

"Hey Ayame, come here I think that I found your perfect dress" Called Rin

Rin held up a spaghetti strap dress that was bright orange with yellow flowers in the left corner, that went down just below the knees.

"Yay! Its perfect thank you Rin, oh and I found a dress for you as well" Smiled Ayame as she held up a off the shoulders red knee length dress with black swirls around the bottom and was glittery.

"Ooh la la, perfect I love it Ayame thanks sis" smiled Rin

And the 2 girls went to try their new dresses on.

INUYASHA AND THE GUYS.

"Do we have to try on a bunch of tuxedos man, I just wana get one random one and then get out of here" Growled Inuyasha.

"Well you no my sister, your date?" Asked Miroku

"Yeh, what of it?" Mumbled Inuyasha.

"She always liked her dates to be nice and presentable or else she cancels, oh and she wanted me to tell you that her dress is light blue" Replied Miroku.

"Damn" Mumbled Inuyasha once more.

This girl is getting on my nerves, she better be worth it. Hey wait a minute, she is worth it, shut up you.

Inuyasha was having a big battle with his brain.

"And Kagome also told me that Sango's dress was dark pink, I hate pink" Grumbled Miroku.

Inuyasha just cracked up laughing.

**With Sango and Kagome.**

Kagome came out of the change room and Sango nearly fell off of her chair in surprise. She was in total shock.

"Hey girl, you looking fine, damn fine, Inuyasha is going to faint when he sees you, you sexy thang" Said Sango laughing

"haha thank you, you really think so?" Asked Kagome.

"defiantly, now change out of it so that we can pay for it and get the heck out of here, and find Ayame and Rin" Said Sango as she headed to the counter to pay for her dress.

They then met Ayame and Rin at the food court for lunch.

"Hey girls, did you find your perfect dresses for next Friday?" Asked Sango

"Yep we sure did" Replied Ayame and Rin together.

The four girls laughed, Sango and Rin got a kebab, Kagome got fried rice and Ayame got a baked potato with sour cream and cheese.

After that they left the mall and went home to their houses.

"Hey, Sango do you wanna stay over my house for the night, we could have a movie night?" Asked Kagome.

"Yeh come on Sango it would be fun" Said Rin.

"Umm.. yeh ok then, ill just run over and ask my parents first ok" Replied Sango.

Sango then ran inside her house and 10 minutes later she was back and she had a bag with a change of clothes.

"I guess your mum said yes?" Asked Ayame

"Yeh of course, lets go already" Smiled Sango.

That night the girls laughed and watched movies and junk food till late when Kagome's mum told them they had to go to bed.

The next day the girls were getting ready for school, Kagome was in the shower, Ayame and Rin were in their own rooms getting dressed and Sango was still asleep in Kagome's room.

Kagome came out of the bathroom and saw that Sango was still sleeping so she decided to play a trick on her.

Kagome walked over to her alarm clock, put it near Sango's ear and pressed the button and the alarm went off causing Sango to scream.

"AARRGGHH"

"Hahaha, Sorry Sango it was just so tempting, and besides you gotta get up" Said Kagome through laughs.

"Kagome, what.. the.. hell.. did.. you..do…that..for" Growled Sango through gritted teeth.

"Because you weren't going to get up other wise, and besides it was entertaining for me" Smiled Kagome as she walked off to get dressed.

I will so get Kagome back for that, when she least expects it, of course

Sango was suddenly smiling to herself, for once she actually agreed with herself.

Sango then got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

Kagome had finally found what she was going to wear that day, it consisted of a yellow halter neck top, a pair of light blue straight leg jeans, her black flip flops and her gold hoop earrings. And to finish off her look she had put on some eyeliner and lipgloss, she left her hair down and naturally wavy.

Sango walked out of the bathroom dressed, she had on a pair of mini jean shorts, a white boob tube on, dark brown mini top that went just below the boobs, her ballet shoes and had her hair up in a messy bun.

Rin and Ayame weren't going to school that day as they had the day off.

The two girls had breakfast and then headed off to school.

There they met the guys and hung out till the bell rang.

"You look very nice today Kagome" Said Inuyasha.

"Thank you, you look very nice today too Inuyasha" said a blushed Kagome.

"Hey Sango, can I speak to you, in private please?" Asked Miroku.

"Yeh ok then, sure Miroku" Replied Sango.

The two walked away a bit to a spot where no one was around.

"So, what do you wana talk to me about Miroku?" Asked a confused Sango.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go the dance with me?" Asked Miroku shyly.

"Yeh ok, I would love to got the dance with you Miroku" Said Sango and gave him a peck on the cheek that made her blush as well as Miroku.

Sango then walked off to the others and Miroku just stood there dumbfounded.

I can't believe that she said yes to me, im the luckiest guy in the world.

Miroku was saying in his mind, then the bell went and Miroku walked to class with a huge grin plastered on his face.

There we go guys its all done. So if you want me to continue you all have to review.

So guys please review.

Catch ya

xOx


	21. Chapter 21

Hey there everyone, I no that it has been a heaps long time since I have updated my story

**Hey there everyone, I no that it has been a heaps long time since I have updated my story.. but I have been really busy..**

**I hope you guys can forgive me!! Cos im here now.. ******

It was the day before the dance and the girls were getting really excited. Especially Kagome because even tho at first she wouldn't of admitted it she was glad to be going to the dance with Inuyasha and not the _asshole _of a ex of hers Jake.

Kagome was awake but she was too nice and warm to get out of her warm bed. She rolled over to see what the time was, her alarm clock read 6.15. So she got out of bed and grabbed her towel and hopped into the shower. She stayed in the shower for 25 minutes letting the hot water warm her up and relax her muscles. She put in a cd, it was her new step up 2 soundtrack with the first song being **church, by t-pain**

When she got out she walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. She then found a nice purple singlet with a white mini jacket to go over the top. Kagome then grabbed out a pair of black mini shorts, she put on her brown flip flops and left her hair down.

She then walked into her bathroom to do her make up, she put on some eyeliner and a touch of mascara.

Her cd was still going in the bathroom and her favourite song came on so she started dancing.

Then her mobile starting ringing so she walked over to it and answered it.

K- "hello"

--

K- "oh hey Sango, whats up?"

S- "Can I come over for breakfast?"

K- "yeh sure you can, and we can discuss the dance"

S- "Alright then ill see you in a few, bye Kags"

S- "bye bye"

And Kagome hung up her phone, grabbed her bag and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning mama" Smiled Kagome

"Good morning, Kagome how did you sleep?" Asked Lisa

"Fine thanks, mama" Said Kagome as she sat down.

"Oh and by the way Sango is going to come over for breakfast ok mama"

"That's fine, sweety" Smiled Lisa.

DING DING

"I'll get it" Yelled Miroku from up stairs. Next minute all the others saw a purple blur run past them and towards the door.

"Hey there Sango, you lovely this morning" Beamed Miroku from the door.

"Thanks, Miroku" Blushed Sango.

"Please come on in" Replied Miroku

Sango just nodded and blushed some more. She walked over to where Kagome was sitting and smiled at her.

"Good morning Kags"

"Morning Sango" Replied Kagome.

"good Morning Sango" Said Lisa

"Good Morning Mrs Higurasi, thanks for letting me have breakfast with you" Smiled Sango

"No, worries dear"

"Hey, where is Rin and Ayame?" Asked Sango

"Oh, they stayed the night at their mates places" Replied Kagome

"Oh"

Sangos Pov

We were all sitting around laughing and having a good breakfast, when Kagome's sister Kikyo came down the stairs and just stood at the end of the table glaring at me.

"What?" i said to her

"What are you doing here??" Kikyo Seethed

"Having breakfast, is that a problem?" i snapped

"Yes, it is go and have breakfast at your own house, bitch" Screamed Kikyo

"Kikyo, don't talk like that young lady, Sango is allowed to be here cos I invited her, and change those clothes" Yelled Mrs Higerasi

"But, ma, I look good" Grumbled Kikyo.

I just then noticed what she was wearing, she had on a dark blue mini mini skirt that barely covered her ass, and what looked like to me a mini jacket that was white.

"I don't care young lady, you are not leaving this house dressed like that, we have already had this talk, now change before you get grounded and wont be allowed to go the dance, now go" Mrs Higerasi yelled while pointing to the stairs.

Kikyo then had a sook while she slowly walked back up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door.

Me and Kagome had to hide our smiles, and tried not to laugh so loud.

"Hey girls, we better get going if we don't wanna be late for school" Yelled Miroku from the front lawn

"Oh crap" Yelled me and Kagome and took off out the door, yelling bye to Mrs Higerasi.

"Well that was a eventful morning ay, Sango" Smiled Kagome.

"Yeh I reckon, if your mum wasn't there I would have had a good go at her, but I never" Replied Sango

"'yeh mum wouldn't have liked it if you did that" Said Miroku

"That's why I never did it" Smiled Sango

"Come on, lets get going, so we aint late" Said Kagome

They three of them were running towards the school when Kagome bumped into someone or something and fell over…

"What the hell is your problem" Growled Kagome

"My problem? You bumped into me"

"Oh hell no" yelled Kagome…

To be continued.. Please review if you want me to continue..

Peace..


	22. Chapter 22

Hey there guys

Hey there guys!! I no that it has been a while since I have updated but I have been busy and I do have a life.. Anyway I thought I should write some more so here ya go..

Kagome's POV

I stood up to glare at the person that talked back to me only to realise that it was none other then Kouga.

"Oh hey there Kouga, I thought that it was someone else, sorry" I smiled

"Yeh me too, I didn't mean to growl at you" Kouga said while smiling back.

"Hey Kouga, wait for me" I heard someone yelling.

We all looked behind Kouga to see Ayame.

"Hey Ayame, what are you doing with Kouga?" Asked Sango

"Oh hey guys, well he asked me out on a date and I said yes so yeh, and im also going to the dance with him" Smiled Ayame.

"Omg, really? That's great Ayame, so that's why you didn't want to tell us who you were going with?" I smiled

"Yeh, I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess you guys found us out" Replied Ayame.

I looked up at Kouga and saw him blushing, me and Sango just smiled at him.

"Guys, we are going to be late for school" Yelled Miroku.

"CRAP" the 5 of us yelled while we were running towards the school.

NORMAL POV

The five teenagers barely made it inside the school before the morning bell went, they all got their books and headed for their classes Sango, Kouga and Kagome were in the same class and Ayame and Miroku were in the same.

Lunch Time

It was lunch time and Kagome and Sango were heading towards the cafeteria when the two girls saw Inuyasha running past.

"Hey girls" Inuyasha yelled on the way past.

"What was with that?" Asked a confused Sango

"Don't know" Replied Kagome

Next minute they saw Kouga and Miroku with paint all over them running after him.

"Inuyasha, get back here damn it" Yelled Kouga

"We are going to kill you Inuyasha" Miroku yelled

"Well, I guess we know now" Laughed Sango

"Hahaha, guess so" Smiled Kagome.

The girls entered the cafeteria 5 minutes later and they both saw that the two guys covered in paint had caught Inuyasha and had him tied up with rope and were dragging him out the back of the cafeteria.

They both shook their heads and went to stand in the line, after they got their food they went and sat down at their table, already there was Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru and Kohaku.

"Hey there guys" Smiled Kagome

"Hey there, your man is so childish" Laughed Ayame

"Hey, so is yours" Laughed Kagome

"At least mine is normal" Replied Rin

"Huh?" Was all that Sango and Kagome could say

"She is talking about Sesshomaru" Said Ayame

"Hey, no one told us that they were together, how come?" Sooked Kagome

"Again, Rin wanted it to be a secret, and before you ask I was there when Sesshomaru asked Rin to the dance." Replied Ayame.

"Oh ok then, so all of us have someone to go to the dance with" Smiled Kagome

"Except Kohaku" Said Sango a little sad.

"Yeh I do, her name is Lin, she is in my computer class I asked her out last week" Smiled Kohaku

"Wow, that's great, good for you little brother" Sango said happy.

KAGOME'S HEAD

_I wonder what Inuyasha is going to look like at the dance..I also wonder if Kikyo has a partner since she cant go with Inuyasha.. Hhmm oh well stop day dreaming silly_

Every one was eating and laughing, having a good time when Kikyo walked up to Kagome and pushed her.

"Kagome, get up" Yelled Kikyo

"Why should I listen to you for Kikyo?" Replied Kagome

"Cos im older then you, and cos I said so!!" Yelled Kikyo

"As if that's a good enough reason for me to do what you tell me to, so go get a life whore" Kagome yelled back

"What? Humph... oh well I don't care anyway, I got to go and look for Inu-baby, I gotta ask him to the dance" Replied Kikyo

"Too late, bitch, he already asked me to the dance and I said yes, so we are going together, not you and him" Said Kagome

"ha-ha, as if I would believe you, your just saying that cos you really want him but you no that he will pick me over you" Kikyo said smiling

"Whatever, why don't you just wait here and ask him then when he comes back" Replied Sango

"Shut your mouth, no one asked you" Yelled Kikyo

Sango then got up out of her chair, walked around to where Kikyo was standing and grabbed her by the throat.

"Fuck you, no one tells me what to do, try it again and I will break your fucking face, got it?" Yelled Sango

Kikyo didn't say anything just nodded her head in understanding. Sango then let go of Kikyo and went and sat back down, everyone then burst out laughing while Sango had a huge grin plastured on her face. Kikyo sat down and waited for Inuyasha to come back into the cafeteria.

Everyone started eating their food again and talking amongst themselves when Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha walked back in, Kouga sat down next to Ayame, Miroku next to Sango and Inuyasha was about to go and sit down next to Kagome when Kikyo ran up to him and hugged him.

"Inu-baby I missed you, where did you go?" Said Kikyo with a smile on her face

"Huh"

Was all that Inuyasha could say, Kagome then got up from her seat and walked over to the two.

"Hey, Kagome what is this nutter talking about?" Asked a confused Inuyasha

"Don't talk to her Inu, she isn't important" Replied Kikyo

"Screw you Kikyo" Growled Kagome

Ignoring Kagome, Kikyo turned back towards Inuyasha and smiled.

"I wanted to ask you a question Inu-baby, do you want to go to the dance with me? I no that you don't have anyone, this bitch over here said that you were going with her, but I don't believe her" Smiled Kikyo

"Sorry Kikyo, but Kagome was right, I am going to the dance with her, I would rather go to the dance with her then you and I intend to" Said Inuyasha and he walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Told ya, Tramp" Smiled Kagome as the to walked away.

Kikyo was then fuming, she couldn't believe that her sister is going to the dance with her Inu-baby. She would get her back tho, that she promised, Kikyo then looked back at them and saw them laughing together then she walked away.

HOME TIME

The whole gang where walking home together, (well they all did live right next door to each other lol)

When Kagome saw something that she would rather not see, it was Jake Kagome's ex boyfriend kissing some tart in the park.

Kagome couldn't look at it so she turned the other way, Inuyasha noticed this and turned his head over towards the park and saw Jake and some girl.

"Hey, Kagome don't worry about it, its his loss anyway he lost a great girl" Smiled Inuyasha.

That made Kagome smile

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome smiled back and gave Inuyasha a peck on the cheek.

"anytime"

The rest of the walk home the two teenagers laughed, talked and even held hands.

"cya Kagome" Waved Inuyasha

"Bye Inu" Waved Kagome with a smile on her face.

Entering her home she noticed that no one was home she then saw a note on the kitchen table it read:

_**To Kagome, Ayame, Rin, Miroku and Kikyo**_

_**I have gone to visit your grandfather for a few days, be good all of you and there is money in the cupboard if you run out of food.**_

_**Love mum**_

Kagome left the letter on the table, grabbed a apple and headed up to her room and started to do her homework.

Then she heard that the others had come home, and go into their rooms but she noticed that Kikyo didn't come home. Thank Kami she thought.

There we go all done for this chapter.. if you guys want me to continue then you gotta review. I want at least 4 of them otherwise I wont update.. ok then bye


End file.
